The Long Way Home
by LaraJoline
Summary: What happens when a long lost friend from Arthur s past arrives at the fort? How will Arthur deal with the new information he receives, leading him to questioning Rome? And what effect will this new presence at the wall have upon the knights?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here it goes:

First of all: I don't own anything of King Arthur! Merely Adriana and her father are offsprings of my own imagination...

Secondly: I don't earn any money with this story (would be great though...) I am only writing for fun.

Thirdly: I write for mine and your pleasure and I am happy to receive constructive inputs. So if you think I'm really on the wrong track here (or you just feel like complimenting me ) just leave a review.

That's it for now: thank you for your attention and I hope you enjoy this!!

* * *

Chapter 1

„Ruuuus!" Was the last thing Lancelot had heard from his family and friends, before he was taken into his 15 years of service to the Romans. As he looked around, he spotted several young boys, maybe twenty, riding or walking next to the Roman officers towards their new home, Hadrian's Wall.

"Mother! Mother I`ve finished!" called the young boy proudly as he ran towards his mother at the river.

"Oh that's wonderful." She said, before she collected her things and walked away, waving as she went.

"Pelagius for you." Arthur announced as he handed the little silver plate to his mentor.

"Well done Artorius… You kept it, deliver it to me when you come to Rome." He answered as he handed it back to its maker. As Pelagius was about to ride off, they both heard distant horses approaching and as they looked up, Roman officers and Sarmatian boys advanced through the fog. Pelagius excitedly stepped to Arthur.

"Come. Behold on young knights. If you so choose they will be someday yours to lead, just as your father before you."

"I'm to be their commander?" Arthur asked looking up at Pelagius sceptically.

"Yes, and with this title comes a sacred responsibility; to protect, to defend, to value their lives above your own, should they perish in battle, to live your life gloriously in honour of their memory."

"And what of their free will?"

"It has always fallen to a few to sacrifice for the good of many… The world isn't a perfect place but perhaps people like you Arthur and me and them can make it so." With that he smiled at his young apprentice and left, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

"They are arriving."

"Sarmatian knights…"Muttered Uther Pendragon, Arthurs father, as he watched the Roman officers approaching the wall.

"Do you think your son is ready for this task?" Asked Paetus Flavinius, a high ranking Roman officer and Uther`s best friend.

"Oh I believe he is, besides Pelagius has had a great influence on the boy, so even if he is far behind in combat training, at least he will treat his knights with respect and equality." Uther said smiling.

"I believe Pelagius has a very strong influence on everybody … Even my little girl can't stop talking about justice and freedom and she is only four years old." At that Uther started laughing heartily and looked down to the inner courtyard where little Adriana was playing with a wooden figure that he had made for the girl's birthday. Behind her he saw his son approaching and Paetus and Uther began climbing down the stairs to meet the new arrivals.

As Arthur stood in front of his father he looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Father, is it true that these boys were robbed of their freedom?"

"Pelagius…." mumbled Paetus into Uther`s ear as he went to pick up his daughter who laughed brightly.

"Yes my son it is true… But if you become a good commander you will be able to give it back to them, when the time has come."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapte 2

„Arthur that is not fair!" Yelled the little girl as she tried to reach her silver hair ribbon, which Arthur was holding high up in the air, making it impossible for the five year old Adriana to get to it.

It had been almost a year now, since the Sarmatian knights had arrived at the fort, beginning their training in the art of fighting. They all knew that Arthur was to become their leader in the near future, however, he trained along side with his knights, improving not only his fighting skills but also his position as their friend and ally. In their free time though, the Sarmatians mostly kept to themselves as Arthur spend his time with the Romans.

So there he stood, the great Arthur Castus, in the middle of the courtyard, playing with the little girl he loved like a sister. Even though she was only five and therefore, a lot younger than himself, Arthur enjoyed spending time with her. Ever since Pelagius had left the fort to continue his work in Rome, he found Adriana to be the only person he could talk to about his dreams and fears. She didn't always understand what he was talking about but nevertheless she listened and shared his deep admiration for Pelagius.

"Arthur!!! Give it back!" These words pulled him out of his thoughts and he saw Adriana still jumping furiously up and down in front of him, hitting his stomach with her tiny fists. He started laughing, looking at her as if he didn't knew what she was talking about and started walking away, since it was almost time for his training in sword fighting.

"Artorius Castus!" Adriana screamed again but to no avail, he had already disappeared behind the stables.

While he was walking towards the training court he had safely hidden the hair ribbon under his armour and greeted his fellow knights who were already waiting for the lesson to begin. Uther and Paetus were both present, as they usually were once a month, to observe the progress every young knight was making. They were just about to pick up where they had ended the day before when Adriana came running towards them, ignoring the drawn swords and curious glares she was receiving. She leapt into her fathers arms and whispered something into his ear. Paetus started smiling and with a nod towards Uther stepped towards the knights.

"Knights I shall teach you something completely new." He set Adriana on the ground and started walking about the circle the knights had made around them.

"As knights you are strong, skilled and noble. Earning a reputation of never losing a battle shall make you respected and admired. By other soldiers as well as women." At the mentioning of women, some of the boys started laughing.

"Oh yes!" ,agreed Paetus, "after all even a fighter deserves a little fun, don't we?" At that the boys started to nod excitingly and cheered.

"However, not every woman will give you the attention you seek by the mere act of being a knight." He abruptly turned and headed towards Arthur, never braking the eye contact with the young commander.

"Now, by desperately trying to get her attention you might think about steeling something that belongs to her, thinking that this way she will have to speak to you, or at least you get to be the hero by returning the lost item to her." He had reached Arthur and held out his hand to him, waiting for him to retrieve the stolen hair ribbon.

"But let me tell you this," Paetus stopped talking and took the hair ribbon Arthur had laid into his hand and tapped his shoulder before he turned towards his daughter, "never take anything out of a woman's possession, unless she gives it to you by her own will." As he had reached Adriana he knelt down and started to tie the ribbon around her golden locks as he continued.

"For a woman's possession is sacred, as is the woman herself." When he had finished tying his daughters hair, he picked her up again and looked at the young Sarmatian boys again.

"A woman's trust once lost, shall be lost forever, so act wisely." After having said all of this, Paetus left the training court and rejoined Uther, grinning brightly at the Roman commander.

"Interesting lecture, my friend." Was all he said before he continued watching the knights, taking their places again.

"Thank you father!" Adriana smiled and pulled her newly acquired hair ribbon tighter into her hair.

"It was my pleasure, little star. Now why don't you go and see how your little foal fairs?" He said before he kissed her cheek and set her on the ground again to join Uther at their monthly inspection.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

„What was all that about?" Lancelot asked when their training for today was over.

"Looks like Arthur has a liking for younger girls…" Laughed Erec, as he cleaned his sword.

"It's not even like that…" Arthur stated, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No need to be ashamed of yourself Arthur. She will probably turn into quite a beautiful rose once she's grown up."

"That could be true Bors, but I'm not… we are just friends, because my father and hers are good friends."

Lancelot just laughed at him and murmured a "if you say so" before they all left and headed towards the tavern for dinner.

"Hey Bors, you think she will be even more prettier than that girl from the tavern? You know, the one with the great legs. What was her name again? Venera?"

"Vanora!" Bors corrected angrily storming after Lancelot, fearing the good-looking knight would win the red haired girl over with his charms before he got a chance.

The others followed them into the tavern, laughing at the behaviour of their friends.

"Was she the generals daughter?" Galahad asked pulling out a chair.

"I think so, but you rarely see him putting his private life on display." Explained Gawain as he sat down next to Galahad.

"She probably sits inside the fort all day learning… ladies stuff."

"Ladies stuff? And what would you think that is Perceval?" Asked an amused Dagonet.

"You know… Sitting properly, dancing, praying ten times a day, staying away from dirty work and men such as us. Whatever these rich and important people do…"

"She tends to her foal everyday." Stunned, everyone turned to Tristan. He never seemed to be interested in anything going on at the fort. While the others were drinking or playing games in the tavern, he usually stayed in the shadows simply observing his brother in arms or he would tend to his horse.

Being intrigued at the fact that their silent friend might know more about the general's daughter Iwein slid closer to Tristan, who was playing with one of his daggers.

"So have you talked to her?"

A low grunt was the only answer the knights got. Lancelot laughed and mouthed a "I guess that means no", before they all started their meals.

A strong knock on the door interrupted Uther who was studying reports of the recent Woad attacks with his son, teaching him the different ways in which Woads tended to attack.

"Come in!" He called, putting the reports away.

"Uther may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course Paetus. What is it you wish to discuss?"

Arthur, who was just about to leave them to their privacy was stopped by his father's trusted friend's voice.

"Stay Arthur, this is also important for your ears to hear."

"What is it Sir Paetus? Is it about this afternoon? Because really, we were only playing and"  
"Do not worry boy, it has nothing to do with today." Paetus smiled and sat down in a chair across from Uther, before he took a deep breath and continued.

"I have received word from Rome that my service is needed. I shall report to the senate as soon as possible."

"So sudden? What about the Wall? If you leave your troop will go with you. We will lack of men…"

"Uther, Rome believes that the Sarmatian knights, after being trained for one year, are ready to go out on missions. Besides, you still have your men under your command and I will only take about half of my men with me."

"So when do you have to go?" Arthur asked sadly, knowing that this meant saying good bye to his dear friend.

"We leave in two days Arthur." Paetus answered, laying one hand on Arthur's shoulder.

The next morning, Arthur got up earlier than usual and ran to Adriana's room. If they only had one whole day left together he would spend every free minute with her. As he opened the door, he found her sitting on the ground, crying her little eyes out.

When she heard someone enter she looked up.

"I don't want to go!!" She cried as Arthur sat down next to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Don't cry little star. It will be alright." He tried to cheer her up, "you'll see. I heard Rome is a magnificent place." As her sobs had died down, he took her hand and together they walked through the fort, trying not to speak of her departure. As they reached the stables, Adriana sat down next to her pony and silently started crying again.

"This is my home. I don't want to go somewhere else."

"You want to know what your father told me once?" Whipping the tears from her eyes she looked at him.

"What?"

"He told me that you were born in a place called Ostia. It beholds the biggest port and serves as trading spot for Rome." Seeing her puzzled look he continued.

"Anyway the see in that area is called the Adria, and that is why your father called you Adriana. He named you after your place of birth and your original home. Besides think about it, if you go to Rome you will see Pelagius again…" Finally he had managed to make her smile.

"And I will write to you everyday and if you're a good girl and keep up studying soon you will be able to read and write yourself. So now promise me no more tears?"

"Promise." She said smiling and started to stroke her pony's mane. He smiled and went to pick her up, throwing her lithe body in the air.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Oh can we go riding on your horse? Pleeeeeease."

"But I have training." Arthur started to explain but by looking at her big pleading eyes he couldn't resist and agreed upon asking his father for permission to miss today's lesson. Uther, knowing that this day would be the last in many to come where his son and Adriana would see each other, approved of Arthur's request and just as the knights gathered on the training fields to practice the art of archery Arthur and Adriana galloped past them into the open hills.

"Where is he going?" Erec asked, slightly annoyed at the fact that their commander didn't have to attend their exercise.

"He is taking the young lady Adriana for a ride." Answered a Roman officer, who was about to start their schooling.

"What? How come we cant got for a ride?"

"Because young knight, general Paetus and his daughter are leaving tomorrow morning to return to Rome." Having heard this, no one dared to ask any further questions for they all knew how much the little girl meant to their commander.

The sun already began to settle when Arthur and Adriana returned. As they walked into the stables, Arthur began unsaddling his horse, while Adriana went into her foal's box and gently stroked its back.

"Come on little one, time for dinner." Arthur called from the entrance.

"I'll be right there… just want to say good bye." The young commander nodded understandingly and left her alone with her little four legged friend.

"I wish I could take you with me," she said after being sure, that there was no one else around, "but your too young to make the long trip." Tears slowly ran down her cheeks, as she said good bye to her first own pet. Her father had given it to her right after its birth, but she had waited patiently for it to grow old enough to be parted from its mother. She didn't even have a name for it yet, since she wanted to wait for her to learn a name worthy enough of this animal.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" She heard a low male voice in the back of the stable.

Adriana, startled at first, slowly walked towards the intruder and found a young man with dark braided hair, tending to his horse.

"Are you one of the knights?" She asked curiously. Tristan slowly turned his head and nodded, returning his gaze towards his horse.

"Is it true that Sarmatian horses are the best in the world?"

"Possibly."

"Is your horse Sarmatian?" Again all she received was a nod from the dark knight.

"Have you ever had an other horse to compare?"

"No."

"Is your mouth broken?" At this he turned towards the little girl again and looked at her a bit confused.

"When my father once broke his arm he didn't use it anymore and you don't use your mouth, so is it broken?"

"No." He answered once more, a little amusement dancing in his eyes.

"So why don't you speak?"

"I speak when necessary."

"But I'm asking you questions."

"Too many."

"You are so grumpy! Lets play a game, shall we? I ask a question and you answer and then you ask me one." He was about to say no, the fear of being bombarded with endless questions about Sarmatia running through his mind, when her voice appeared once again.

"What name would you give to my foal?" He hesitated for a moment, surprised by the girls choice of question.

"I don't know"

"Find one." She said happily, continuing her questioning without thinking about their deal.

"What's your name?"

"I thought it was my turn."

"You're right, your turn to ask."

"Who will watch the foal after you are gone?" Adriana looked away for a moment, realizing that she hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know," she answered honestly but at the same time an idea crossed her mind.

"Would you?" As she waited eagerly for an answer she heard her father calling her for dinner.

"I'm coming!" She called, before she turned to Tristan once again.

"Would you? Look after her and name her? Please." He didn't get a chance to answer for Paetus entered the stables.

"Ah there you are my little star. Good evening young knight."

Tristan slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement shortly responding with "Sir."

As they were just about to leave the stables Adriana turned to him again.

"What's your name?"

"Tristan." She looked at him one more time with pleading eyes, begging him to look after her foal. Normally he would have said no to a request as such, but seeing her tear filled eyes, feeling her desperation, touched something deep inside the silent knight he could not resist. So he nodded, even though Adriana was already gone, he nodded, walking towards the foal and letting his arms rest on the walls of its box. While he watched the young horse, he kept seeing the generals daughter taking care of it so tenderly. "my little star", these words echoed in Tristan's head conjuring a smile upon his face.

"Well looks like we're stuck with each other for a while… Stella."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Okay guys I hope you are enjoying it so far… I really do, coz since I haven't received ANY feedback yet I have no idea whether I'm doing a fine job or not…

Anyway to the last chapter: Stella is Latin for star…

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ah I cant wait to leave this island! If it's not raining snowing and if it's snowing it's foggy." Gawain complained.

"And that's the summer?" Lancelot asked grinning slightly.

"Rain is good. Washes all the blood away." Bors added, looking around seriously.

"Doesn't help the smell." Dagonet answered, earning a laugh from the men.

"Hey Bors, do you intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?" Lancelot asked curiously.

"Oh I'm trying to avoid that decision," Bors said, looking at Lancelot, "by getting killed." Gawain started laughing again at the big mans problem.

"Dagonet she wants to get married and give the children names…"

"Women," Tristan said as he finished checking his sword and putting back into its scabbard, "the children already have names, don't they?" The scout asked with his accented voice.

"Just Gilly, it was too much trouble so we gave the rest of them numbers."

"That's interesting and I thought you couldn't count." Lancelot grinned at Bors, causing the other men to laugh out loud again.

"You know I never thought I'd get back alive, now I have the chance, I couldn't leave my children."

"You'd miss em to much." Dagonet said wisely.

"I'll take them with me… I like the little bastards, they mean something to me. Especially number three, he's a good fighter." Bors said proudly, lifting his arms to prove his point.

"That's because his mine." Lancelot kept on angering his friend.

"I'm going for a piss…" Bors stated annoyed and got up, leaving the fireplace the knights were gathered around.

Arthur had listened to their conversation but did not join his men. Being deep in thought, he pulled his cloak tighter around him, trying to escape the rain. It had been a long 15 years and Arthur wanted to do nothing more than to return the long lost freedom to his knights, just as his father had said so many years ago. Yet here they were, on yet another mission, which could cost all of their lives. It wasn't his own life though he worried about, it was the lives of the others. Over all these years they had lost so many good men, too many, but the six of them had survived and Arthur was determined to do anything in his power to get them back safely.

The hour war growing late as Tristan placed another piece of wood in the fire. The other men were fast asleep as the silent scout kept watch. He didn't mind doing it. Over the years he had become accustomed to barely sleep on missions, always keeping on eye open for any kind of danger. As he played with one of his daggers he suddenly heard the rustling of leaves and shortly after that a twig cracking. He slowly stood up and approached the noise, not wanting to alarm the others, thinking it could be just an animal attracted by the fire. As he peered through the trees though, he saw a dark cloaked figure making her way towards their camp. Tristan, eying the intruder suspiciously, carefully scanned the woods for anyone else, but it seemed that the mysterious person was on her own. He quietly followed her, his dagger drawn at hand.

Adriana carefully glanced through the trees upon seeing the fire. It couldn't be Woads for they did not let their fire burn over night and the Saxon army was too far up north, therefore, these men could be some peaceful tradesmen. But what if they were Romans? Would they help her or capture her and drag her back to Rome? As she had reached the outskirts of the forest, she had a clear view on the camp but then she saw a red cloak, indicating the presence of a Roman officer. She decided it wasn't worth the risk and was about to head back into the forest and go around the camp, when she saw a quick movement in the corner of her eye. Before she could even react, she felt her arms being twisted onto her back and a dagger was held to her throat.

"Who are you?" She heard a low voice near her ear.

As Tristan grabbed the trespasser he was surprised to see that he was rather short, only reaching up to his chest and he easily held onto both of his wrist with just one hand. He lowered his head and almost whispered into his ear.

"Who are you?" As he didn't receive an answer he pushed the dagger a bit stronger into his captive's throat.

"Who are you?" He asked one more time, taken aback when he heard a female voice.

"Ad… Ana. My name is Ana." She said, shaking visibly.

"You lie." Tristan noted as he started to push her forward, moving towards the camp.

"No I swear… I mean no harm!" She struggled against him, trying to escape the deadly grasp but to no avail.

Upon hearing the noises out of the forest Arthur and the rest of the knights, excluding Bors and Horton who continued sleeping undisturbed, got up and observed the scout dragging a dark hooded person towards them. As he reached his fellow knights, Tristan roughly pushed her to the ground in front of them, making her cloak fall off her shoulders.

"I picked up a stray." He said with his unperturbed voice.

"And a beautiful one at that." Lancelot grinned looking at the girl laying on the ground before him.

"What is the meaning of this Tristan?"

Upon hearing that name, Adriana's head shot up, looking at the red cloaked Roman.

"Arthur? Arthur Castus?" She asked in disbelief, slowly getting to her feet. She ignored the confused stares she got from all around her, but only looked into the Roman commander's eyes, searching for any kind of remembrance.

Arthur looked at the girl both surprised and confused. Who was she? And how could she know who he was? He looked at her closely when suddenly it dawned on him. The long blond hair, her green eyes and the little scar on her bottom lip, which he was responsible for. He took a deep breath and smiled storming towards her and picking her up in a tight embrace. After spinning her around a couple of times he sat her back on the ground, taking her face into his hands, wiping away her tears.

"Adriana? What…? How…?" Was all he managed to say before he hugged her once again.

"Oh Arthur I'm so glad you're here!" Adriana said, taking one step back looking at him.

"I was on my way to Hadrian's Wall to find you."

"All alone?" Gawain inquired, staring back and forth between Arthur and this Adriana, still wondering about her connection with their commander.

Arthur abruptly looked to his knights, realizing that they had no idea who he had just welcome in such a overwhelming way.

"Knights, surely you remember general Paetus' daughter? Adriana."

"Well what do you know, she really did turn into a beautiful rose…" Lancelot said smiling to the other knights. She didn't have time to comment on that for Arthur had grabbed her shoulders, turning her to him again.

"What are you doing in these woods all by yourself? Where is your escort?"

"Arthur I…"

"And why did you not tell me you were coming to Britain?" He continued, ignoring her attempt to speak.

"Arthur please." Adriana begged, looking at him with such apprehensive eyes which made him close his mouth. He nodded, picking up her cloak and leading her to the fire to sit. The others followed, wondering what ominous news this girl was bringing.

"Arthur I said my name was Ana because I feared that you were Roman officers." Adriana began in a quiet voice, earning puzzled stares from the men.

"But you are Roman…" Galahad pointed out the obvious.

"Yes I am, but if I were to be found by them, they would take me back to Rome and probably kill me." Hearing this Arthur shot up.

"What?! But why? You are the daughter of the great general Paetus, no one would dare threatening you." He yelled, unwilling to believe his friend's words.

"Arthur!" Adriana exclaimed, "my father was killed by senator Aurelius! Rome has lost its ways!"

"How?" Arthur asked, shocked to find his father's friend and teacher dead.

"Pelagius. His teaching of freedom and equality led the Roman people to question the ways of the Senate and the Church. Senator Aurelius ordered Pelagius to stop his teachings immediately and forced him to follow the Senate's instructions. But you know Pelagius Arthur, he continued his work, angering Rome more and more every day until the military order was to capture Pelagius and bring him before the Senate to face his trial. My father protected him of course. Hiding him in our house in Ostia but we soon realised that it was not safe enough. Therefore, my father left with Pelagius, hiding him far away from the Roman empire. When he returned, my father was immediately arrested and executed for the betrayal of Rome." Adriana turned quiet after this, looking to the ground, fighting her tears.

"And Rome wants to punish you for the betrayal of your father?" Dagonet asked. Adriana looked up at the giant knight and shook her head.

"No Sir knight, but I am now the only person alive who knows of the whereabouts of Pelagius. That's why I am here Arthur," she said turning her head to him, "you are the only person left I can trust."

"Don't worry," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her head, "I wont let anything happen to you." It was clearly visible that he felt anger and rage because of the Roman viciousness, but he ignored it as good as possible.

"Aye," Lancelot agreed scooting a littler closer to her, "you are under our protection now and that's pretty much as safe as it gets." He said, making is fellow knights nod in accord.

* * *

I know it is a stupid way to end this chapter but I just couldn't think of another way… It really late, well actually it is quiet early in the morning, so maybe that could be a reason for my lack of ideas…

Pleeeeeeeease tell me what you think!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They arrived at the estate of Marius Honorius the following day. Adriana shifted nervously in her saddle, feeling uncomfortable at entering a Roman estate.

"My dear Ana," Lancelot said, bringing his horse next to hers, "my offer still stands; if you do not feel well enough to ride your own horse, you are more than welcome to ride with me."

"I think I know better, kind Sir, than to share a horse with a man who has such a teasing look upon his face."

"Wise girl," Bors laughed, turning his head to the two, "ride with him and before you know it you'll be in his bed."

"Do not worry Sir Bors, for I believe a consent is required from both parties to rejoin in such a manner." With that she nudged her horse forward and joined Arthur and Gawain at the front of their caravan.

"Who are you?" Called a Roman guard from atop the entrance.

"I am Arthur Castus commander of the Sarmatian knights and by Bishop Germanius of Rome." The guard nodded and went to open the gates, as Arthur turned to Adriana.

"Don't worry, none of these guards are likely to recognize you. Just stay close to us and you'll be alright." He smiled, closely observing the people who had gathered around them.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus Arthur and his knights." Marius announced happily, stepping towards Galahads horse trying to pet it, but it refused.

"You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures."

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur interrupted him.

"But that… that is impossible." Marius replied. Unimpressed by the Romans words, Arthur looked around, scanning the people.

"Which is Alecto?"

"I am Alecto." A young boy called from atop the wall.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the pope of Rome." Marius said both angry and confused.

"Well you're about to give it to the Saxons." Lancelot stated a little annoyed.

"They're invading from the north." Arthur explained, clearly shocking the people.

Marius looked at the knights, not accepting their orders.

"Then Rome will send an army." He assured them.

"They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed."

"I refuse to leave!" Marius said quietly, as Alecto and his wife came towards them.

"Go back to work! All of you!" He cried as to confirm his statement. At that the Roman guards started forcing the gathered people back to the chores.

"You heard! Go!" They yelled. Arthur slowly got of his horse and lowered at Marius.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself… My lord." Seeing the fear in Marius` eyes he turned to his wife.

"Lady, my knights are hungry." Fulciana touched her husband's arm, awaiting his permission.

"Go." Was all he said before she hurried down to the house, following the Roman commander's instructions. Marius angrily turned around and pulled Alecto with him.

"Come!" Her ordered.

Arthur scanned the estate closely, only to be interrupted by Bors.

"Come let us go, hm?"

Arthur looked past the knight, seeing an old man tied up on the fields. The knights sighed as Arthur walked towards the him, followed by a young man.

"Sir you're famous. You're Arthur aren't you?"

Bors took out his sword, sensing the trouble which was about to arise and made the priest look up at him apprehensively.

"I'm Ganis," continued the man who was following Arthur, "I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly."

As Bors had gotten of his horse, a man grabbed his shoulders.

"Are you from Rome?" The bald knight looked at the man blankly.

"From hell." He answered, making the peasant look at him with eyes wide open.

"Sir." Ganis began only to be interrupted by Arthur.

"Who is this man?"

"He's our village elder."

"What is this punishment for?" He asked, looking down at the captive man.

"Answer me!" He yelled, making Ganis and the other villagers take one step back.

"He defied our Master, Marius," The young man named Ganis said, "Most of the food we grow is sent out by the sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves that's all. My arse has been snappin` at the grass I'm so hungry! You're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God and that it's a sin do defy him?"

Adriana looked at Arthur from atop of her horse. So Rome's corruption had reached the British isles as well. She lowered her head, feeling sorry for her Roman heritage.

"I tell you now." Arthur said, raising his sword towards Ganis. "Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breath!" With that he swung his sword and freed the old man from his chains.

"Help this man. Help him!" He ordered, "Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should gather theirs things and begin to move south towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us. You," He pointed at Ganis, "serve me now. Get these people ready."

"Right, you heard him! You go grab enough food and water for the journey Lets get a hurry on, or else we're all dead!" Ganis commanded the people as Arthur walked back towards his knights. Lancelot had dismounted his horse as well, shaking his head at Arthur's actions.

Tristan returned just as the first settlers were leaving the village. He rode towards his commander who was watching the preparations for their departure, glancing over sceptically to where the monks were walling up an entrance.

"They have flanked us to the east," Tristan began giving his report, "They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall." He said looking at Arthur.

"How many?" Arthur asked calmly.

"An entire army." The scout answered silently as to not be heard from others.

"And the only way out is to the south?" Tristan shook his head, pointing towards the mountains.

"East. There is a trail heading east across the mountains. It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that's the one we should take." He stopped to take a look around.

"Arthur, who are all these people?"

"They're coming with us." Arthur said, making it clear that there was no discussion about it. Tristan gave out a loud sigh, looking at his commander with a stern face.

"Then we'll never make it." Just as he had finished, they could all hear drums from afar. Adriana looked at Arthur, fear visibly in her eyes, for they all knew that it was the sound of the Saxon army approaching.

"Come on get back to work!" Called out a Roman officer as the two priests had stopped sealing an entrance. Arthur unsheathed his sword and approached the men, the worried looks of the knights burning into his back.

"Move." He commanded the officers has they stood in his way.

"Move!" He ordered again, as the knights surrounded them. Adriana had followed behind, standing next to Dagonet, secretly praying for Arthur to lead them away from this place.

"What is this?" Arthur asked one of the priests.

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden."

"What are you doing?" Marius called, walking over to them. "Stop this!" But he could not reach Arthur, for Bors had his horse blocking his way.

"Arthur we have no time." Lancelot tried to convince him.

"Do you not her the drums?" Galahad asked, trying to steady his nervous horse.

"Dagonet." Arthur said, ignoring the comments and stares he received from his men.

The giant knight got of his horse quickly and as he took the axe from his horse he gave Adriana an assuring smile, sensing her worry. He walked over to Arthur and started to break down the wall.

"Key." Arthur commanded from the soldiers, seeing that Dagonet had reached a wooden door.

"It is looked. From the inside." They answered, making Arthur nod towards Dagonet who then proceeded to smash the door open. Arthur and Dagonet entered the subterranean dungeon, followed by Lancelot, who had drawn his sword, and Gawain, who grabbed the two priests and pushed them forward.

In the meantime Bors and Tristan had drawn their swords, daring anyone to come near.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?"

"Out of the way." Lancelot ordered as he pushed past him. Upon looking at the rotten corps in the cells the dark haired knight looked at his commander.

"The work of your God," He said, "Is this how he answers your prayers?"

"See if there's any still alive." As Lancelot open the first cell, one of the priest grabbed him.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" He screamed. Lancelot pushed him away, stabbing his sword into the man as he launched at him again.

"There was a man of God." Another said.

"Not my God!" Lancelot yelled back, continuing his search for survivors.

"This one's dead." Dagonet shouted as he opened another cell.

"By this smell, they are all dead," Gawain supposed stepping forward, "and you," he said pointing at the two remaining priests, "you even move you join him."

"Arthur," they heard Dagonet's call as he pulled out a little boy.

"You must not fear me." He assured the child, lifting him into his arms and carrying him outside.

Arthur and Lancelot in the meantime, had found another survivor, pulling her out of the dungeon they all hurried outside.

"Water! Give me some water!" Arthur yelled as he lowered the girl on to the ground.

As Horton hurried to Arthur, Adriana had gotten off of her horse and held out her flagon to Dagonet. Fulciana ran towards Arthur, helping him support the young girl.

"His arm is broken." Horton said as he kneeled down next Dagonet and Adriana.

"And his family?" He asked only to be met with a incredulous shake of the head.

"She's a Woad." Tristan commented, as he put away his sword.

"I'm a Roman officer. You are save now." Arthur told her.

"Stop! What are you doing!" Marius cried, rushing forward.

"What is this madness!" Arthur demanded to know, standing up to face Marius.

"They're all pagans here!"

"So are we." Came the dry comment from Galahad.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them!" The Roman persisted in fury, "They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur shouted enraged at the man.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian." Marius retorted, causing Adriana to shamefully lower her head. Both Gawain and Dagonet laid a assuring hand on her shoulder, smiling at her. It was a small gesture but it comforted her more than she could ever say.

"You!" Marius turned his wife, "you kept them alive!" He yelled, raising his hand and striking her. At seeing this Arthur snapped and he stormed to Marius hitting him hard and making him fall over. As he held his sword at the man's throat, the Roman soldiers came rushing forward.

"No! No, stop!" He commanded them.

"When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy." Marius said quietly, looking at Arthur with threatening eyes.

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." He spoke, lifting the lord a little into the air.

"I was willing to die with them." One of the monks said, stepping forward.

"Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

"Then I shall grant his wish." Arthur told him, letting go of Marius.

"Wall them back up." He said turning to his knights and the villagers.

"Arthur…" Tristan tried to convince his commander once again to leave.

"I said wall them back up!" Was the answer they all received, saying nothing more.

"Don't you see that it is the will of God that these sinners be sacrificed?" The monk turned to Arthur again. But he was quickly silenced as Ganis and other villagers grabbed them and pushed them back into the dungeon.

As the Woad and the boy, Dagonet discovered to be named Lucan, were brought into the carriage, Adriana took her horse and led it towards Arthur.

"Arthur I…"

"Did you know that the church committed such crimes?" He asked her angrily. Deep down inside of him he knew that he was releasing his anger on the wrong person but he felt that he could not hold it back any longer.

"No I didn't. I…"  
"You lie! How can you live in Rome and not know? Your father knew everything Rome was doing! " He spat back. Adriana remained silent, casting her gaze towards the ground.

"I cant stand looking at myself now, knowing that half of my blood belongs to people performing such crimes." Arthur stated, bringing his hand up to his head.

Adriana looked down to her old friend with sorrow, turning her horse around.

"Imagine what it is like to be fully Roman…" And with that she rode off, leaving Arthur alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

„Then save your anger fort hem." Arthur answered his friend calmly, not wanting to discuss this topic any further.

"Is this Rome's quest or Arthur's?" Lancelot asked, before he turned his horse and rode away swiftly.

Adriana rode at the end of the caravan. She didn't feel like being among the knights at the moment. She silently cursed Rome and the church but wept at the same time. She was pulled out of her thoughts, by the violent coughs of a young woman. She turned around to see her, stumbling along with a little boy on her arms. Adriana dismounted her horse and walked towards the struggling woman.

"You take the horse miss," She said affectionately, "I am in far better shape to be walking." The young peasant woman smiled at her gratefully and took the reigns, hoisting her child and then herself onto the horse. Adriana watched them ride away smiling, when suddenly she heard the drums again. She turned around, staring into the distance, timid of seeing the first arrivals of the Saxon army marching through the forests. The screech of a hawk brought her back to reality, making her become conscious of the fact that the caravan had already gotten a great deal ahead of her. She turned around quickly in attempt to catch up with them, however, collided with the solid form of a horse. The impact made her fall to the ground and when she looked up, she saw the hawk perched on the arm of one the knight.

"So I pick up a stray again." He said, unaffected by the fact that he had made her fall.

"Tristan?" She asked in disbelief, making his heart beat a little faster upon saying his name for the first time. He only nodded, offering her his hand to help her on top of his horse. She accepted it, trying to hide her unease, and stared at the hawk apprehensively, as she sat behind the scout.

"Is it yours?" She asked amazed by the bird's closeness to the man I front of her.

"She... And no."

"So how come she allows you to touch her?"

"I raised her." He answered with his low voice, stroking the bird's feathers and making the girl laugh.

"You still do not believe in speaking to communicate, do you?" She said with a smile on her lips. He looked over his shoulder with a quizzical brow, remembering the night all those years ago when he had first spoken to her.

"Maybe my mouth is broken." He stated, showing her that he did remember her and making her laugh once again. As they reached the end of the caravan again, he looked around.

"What?" Adriana asked, making the effort to climb of his horse. Even though he had made her laugh, she still wanted to get away from him. His stare and his whole way of being made her uncomfortable.

"Why are you on foot?" Tristan asked her, surprising Adriana and himself when his voice showed worry.

"I let a woman and her child ride, she is very ill and would have fallen behind." She answered, growing nervous under his intense stare. Having collected himself again, he returned to his stern face, nodding to her and warning her to stay close to the carriage before he galloped off, making sure the way was secure. When she Dagonet getting out of the carriage which held the boy and the Woad women, she quickly walked over to him.

"How does the boy fare?" The giant smiled down to the girl, before glancing back into the carriage.

"He has a fever, but I believe he shall be fine within a couple of days."

"That's good." Adriana smiled, staring at the ground to her feet as she walked next to him.

"Nobody blames you, so stop doing it yourself." She heard his voice. As she looked up at him, she was met with a caring smile. She let out a low laugh as she stared at the tall man, who looked so brutal, yet had a heart of gold.

"What?" He asked upon seeing her laughing while she looked at him.

"I just thought about last night." She said, casting her glance straight ahead, knowing he was looking at her curiously.

"When I first saw you, I admit I was afraid of you. I mean you are so tall and that scar and…"

"No need to explain Adr.. Ana." He smiled gently. Upon seeing him bow his head in agreement she continued.

"But now I wish I had an older brother just as you. Someone who would look after me with such care…" Touched by her honest words he smiled at the girl.

"What about your father? He looked like he loved you greatly when I saw you at the wall."

"He did, Dagonet, he did. However, after we arrived in Rome my father was always travelling. He was barely ever home and the guards, maids and teachers were all too intimidated by my father to ever dare speaking to me more than needed." She remembered sadly.

"Then it shall be so." Dagonet declared happily, laying one hand on her shoulder. Adriana could have embraced him then and there. His sweet words touched her deep inside, plucking her heartstrings, however, the moment was shattered as Arthur and the other knights neared.

"We'll sleep here." Arthur announced, pointing towards the small forest ahead.

"Take shelter in those trees… Tristan."

"You wanna go out again? Yeah." He gently stroke the hawk's feathers before lifting his arm and letting the bird fly off, before he turned and rode ahead, scouting, as always.

It was starting to dawn when the first fires of their camp lightened up. Even though Jols had offered her, to take care of her horse, Adriana had refused. She enjoyed doing it and it gave her an excuse to stay away from Arthur. Ever since he had yelled at her, she had not spoken to him, nor he to her. Adriana gently stroked the mare's head and laughed as she nudged her head into her.

"You like that don't you?" She asked silently. "Oh and what a beauty you are…" She stopped abruptly, looking closer at the mare in front of her. Suddenly it occurred to her, for she knew those big brown eyes and the little black spot on its nose, which looked like a half moon.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed happily. "My little foal has grown up!" She embraced her horse lovingly, stroking its mane with great affection.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." She jumped upon hearing the low voice and turned to see Tristan, laying down his saddle on the ground. Apparently he had just returned from another scouting mission. Adriana looked at him in astonishment.

"So you really did look after her." In her childish joy she launched herself at the stoic scout and hugged him tightly. Tristan stood there with his arms hanging stiffly at his sides, shorttaken by her outburst of delight. She seemed to realize it as well, because she quickly stepped back clearing her throat.

"I apologize… I wasn't…" Tristan let his eyes dance with amusement as he gently placed one hand on the mare's mane.

"You're welcome." He said before he turned around and left. She just watched him leave, unable to say anything. She thought about how his silent way had intrigued her as she was a child, but now… His stern face, his stoic manner, his silence, it all frightened her. Since he had threatened her the night before, she felt a certain unease around this man. She knew that he was just doing his duty. However, she felt his lust for killing that night. The moment his dagger was at her throat she had felt it and it scarred her.

"Ah I see you have finished Ana. Let me take her where the other horses are for the night and you go and find something to eat." Jols said as he appeared out of the trees. Adriana smiled at him gratefully, suddenly remembering something.

"Jols?" She called after him.

"Yes miss?" He asked, turning around to face her again.

"What's the mare's name?" Jols laughed, looking at the horse and then back at the young Roman.

"Stella."

"Stella…" She mumbled again to herself and smiled. She remembered how her father used to call her his star, and how he had called her that in front of Tristan once. Had he named the horse after her? She turned to look at the scout again, who had settled himself beneath a tree, sharpening his sword. She didn't dare asking him though and so she went to sit by the fire with Galahad, Gawain and Bors.

* * *

Okay just a little warning… I will not describe Guinerve and her relationship with Lancelot and Arthur as detailed as I have the rest for two reasons:

It simply is too detailed and not really relevant for the story I am telling, besides you have (probably) all seen the movie so you know what's going to happen anyway.

Ever since I saw the movie I felt averse to her. I think she is too manipulative and flirting with Lancelot while she tries to win Arthur over for her cause…

Oh yes and reviews are still welcome so please dont leave me hanging!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Here you go lass." Bors said as he handed Adriana a bowl of soup.

"Thank your Bors." She smiled at him, slowly eating the warm dish. After having finished, she pulled her cloak tighter around herself and held her hands against the fire.

"You are not used to this weather?" Galahad asked, seeing her shivering.

"No not at all. Rome has a much more agreeable climate. This actually is the first time, since I left Britain, that I see snow." Adriana answered smiling at the young knight.

"Well the lady must only ask," she heard Lancelot's voice as he sat down across from her, "and I shall willingly warm her body with my own." Upon hearing the knight's bold remark, she looked to the ground, deliberately ignoring it and hoping they would not linger on that topic.

"Do not listen to that brute of a knight fair lady!" Gawain countered with a laugh, teasing his friend.

"Now now Gawain no need to be insulting. I merely believe that to tend to a beautiful young woman such as our dear Ana it requires a real man." Lancelot mocked.

"What are you saying? That I am not a man?" Gawain asked, a slight tone of annoyance in evident in his voice.

"Well if you insist on it. Who am I to disagree with a friend."

"Don't make me come over there!" Gawain said through clenched teeth.

Their little dispute was suddenly interrupted as Dagonet joined them, sitting down besides Adriana and placing a blanket around her shoulders.

" Thought you need that." He said before he grabbed a bowl and began his meal. Gawain and Lancelot both stared at the giant knight, the tension clearly in the air.

"What?" Dagonet asked curiously, unaware of the current situation. Lancelot was just about to make his remark but his attention was quickly on Bors and Adriana, who had burst out laughing.

"Never mind Dag…" Bors said, taping his shoulder.

Adriana shifted again within her blanket, she had stopped counting the times she had changed position. For some reason she just could not sleep. Her constant flight from Rome, the Saxon invasion and her dispute with Arthur apparently would not let her find any rest tonight. She sighed at her agitation and got up, quietly walking through the camp in order not to wake anybody. She had just passed the carriage of Marius and his family when she felt herself being grabbed and pulled behind a couple of trees.

"You think you can fool me little girl?" She heard a voice whisper in her ear. Marius stood behind her, threatening her with a dagger.

"There is no running from Rome, Adriana." Upon hearing her real name from the Roman's mouth, Adriana's heart stopped a beat. Marius pushed her forward, making her crash into a tree.

"Why do you look at me so surprised? Did you really think I would not recognize you? I would recognize a descendant from Paetus anywhere…"

"You give yourself too much credit Marius. " Adriana replied calmly. "Remember to thank the guard who discovered my identity for you."

"Know that," Marius spat, leaning over her, "not Arthur nor his Sarmatian knights can save you and once we arrive at the wall I shall gladly hand you over to Bishop Germanius."

"Is that before or after you kiss his arse?" She countered, successfully hiding her fear. Marius looked at her, his anger making him tremble. He raised his hand, ready to strike her, when Marius found himself stopped by someone else's interference. He looked over his shoulder to find Lancelot standing there, holding the Roman's wrist in a tight grasp.

"You will keep away from her if you value your own life." He impended. Marius pulled his hand away from the Sarmatian and slowly began walking towards his carriage, giving Adriana another warning stare.

"Are you alright?" The knight asked concerned after Marius had left.

"Yes," she answered him, taking a deep breath, "I'm fine… Thank you."

"I am only here to serve you my lady." Lancelot stated with a grin on his face. Adriana shook her head, smiling at the man in front of her.

"I believe we should find Arthur and tell him about these events." He had already started to walk away when Adriana stopped him.

"No! Please, he doesn't need to know." Lancelot turned to her with a questioning look upon his face.

"There already is enough tormenting him… Once we are at the wall, we can figure it out." He looked at her, understanding her argument, however, he didn't feel at ease about keeping this to himself and probably endangering his commander's childhood friend.

"Alright I will accept your request if you do something for me in return."

"It wasn't a request…"

"Ah," he cut her off, "will you do something for me?"

"Very well, name your terms Sir knight."

"I will keep quiet about tonight to Arthur if you agree to stay close to me until we reach the wall. Arthur would have my head if anything happened to you and he found out I knew more than him."

"Define close." Adriana argued, dreading having to share a horse with him after all.

"Close enough for me to keep a constant eye on you."

"You want to watch me all the time with one eye?" She asked doubtfully. The devilish grin appeared on the knight's face again.

"If the lady wishes I shall even lay both of my eyes on her." Taking a deep breath Adriana pushed herself away from the tree and began walking towards the camp again.

"I shall promise to stay close to a Sarmatian knight at all times. That is all I can offer you, for I do not believe I could survive one whole day with your constant teasing."

"Fair enough." He nodded in agreement, following her back to camp. As they had reached Adriana's sleeping spot, Lancelot bent down and picked up her blankets.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing?" She questioned the knight's actions.

"The only one close to you now is Bors, and he wouldn't even awake if the Saxon army was marching through here right now." He explained, a smile gracing his lips as he continued, "don't worry though, I usually wait for the woman to join my bed not the other way around."

"Then might I suggest not holding your breath…"

"Such a quick wit my dear Ana," the dark knight smirked, "let me know when that sweet tongue of yours wants to do something else than mockery." She was just about to argue against the knight's rude remark, when she saw Arthur heading her way.

"What is going on here?" He asked confused. Adriana nervously glanced at Lancelot, not knowing what to tell him. Lancelot, however, cleared his throat, quickly thinking of a lie to tell his commander.

"Well Ana couldn't sleep because Bors snores to loud and she came to ask me if I could help her find a place aside the camp…" Arthur nodded, his mind noticeably absent, before he shook his head as to snap out of his thoughts.

"Lancelot would you mind leaving us alone for a moment? Just place her blankets over to the fire, Tristan is thereabout keeping watch anyway…" He received a nod from his friend before he turned and walked away, leaving the two of them in an uncomfortable silence.

"Adriana I… I owe you an apology. From all the Romans I could have picked to release my anger upon I chose the only one who had nothing to do with it. "

"Arthur it's alright. I hold nothing against you. " Adriana smiled softly, following Arthur who had began walking towards the fire.

"You know, I can suppress the Roman part in me, but I do not see how I can continue life as a Christian…" He stopped walking and stared into the fire with a vacant stare.

"Arthur," Adriana said, stepping in front of him and taking his face between her little hands, "It was not God who killed and tortured these people but Rome. I still believe in God. I wont accept as true that he wishes pagans to be punished, nor will I believe he gives people the power to decide over life and death. I will continue having faith and believing in the teachings of free will and equality and the God who stands for that shall be the one who receives my prayers." Arthur looked down, sincerely moved by her words.

"You have grown up so fast… It was usually I, who taught you, not the other way around." He remembered, smiling down at his friend.

"Arthur, you look even more worried than during day. What has happened? Last I saw you, you were walking out into the forest…"

"Nothing," he answered, looking into the far distance, "nothing of importance. Now go to sleep my little star." And with that he walked away from her. Her gaze followed him into the darkness, before she turned around and walked to where Lancelot had placed her blankets. She saw him sitting a few paces away, leaned on a tree with his hands making an inviting gesture towards his own blanket. She rolled her eyes at him and lay down, turning her back to the flirtatious knight. She thought about her conversation with Arthur and gave a relieved sigh, knowing there was one less thing to worry about. She closed her eyes and was soon drifting of into a welcomed slumber.

* * *

Wow I really am making quite a progress these days...

Is it any good????


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

„Seize him!" Was the first thing Dagonet heard the following day, as the Roman guards of Marius grabbed him and dragged him away from his encampment.

"No!" Lucan screamed as the giant knight was fighting his assailants with his bare hands. While the guards engaged Dagonet in their fight, Marius crept towards Lucan and dragged him away.

Dagonet had pulled a dagger out of his boot and was eager to end this brawl but was suddenly stopped when he heard the Roman's voice.

"I have the boy!" Marius exclaimed proudly, threatening the boy with a knife. He looked at his guards and then back at the knight.

"Kill him!" He ordered, having difficulties holding on to the struggling boy.

"No don't," Fluciana cried running towards her husband, "let him go!" Marius, unaffected by his wife's pleads, shoved her to the ground and ordered his guards to kill Dagonet for a second time.

Adriana had woken by the screams and now stood a short distance away, praying to God that the child would not be hurt. She received her answer in the form of an arrow, flying through the air and imbedding itself in Marius` chest. She stood there for a moment, incredulously staring at the dead body when she heard Arthur's intimidating voice.

"You have a choice," he said, as he raised his swords towards the Roman guards, "you help or you die."

"Put down your weapons." She heard one of them command and glanced back at the dead body of Marius Honorius. It was the first time that she felt that the death of a person was a release. She found herself interrupted once again, as Tristan drew near.

"How many did ya kill?" Bors shouted towards the dark knight.

"Four." Came his short reply while he rode past him.

"Not a bad start to the day." Bors laughed as Tristan dropped a crossbow to Arthur's feet.

"Armour –piercing. They're close. We have no time." Adriana heard him say, sending shivers down her spine. Was the Saxon army really that close?

"You ride ahead." Arthur commanded before he made haste to leave. Adriana took one last fleeting look at the body of Marius before she turned around and mounted her horse.

She rode along side Arthur silently, not wanting to disturb his thoughts.

As she was just about to open her mouth and break the unbearable silence, Tristan called for Arthur, urging him and his fellow knights forward. Jols returned shortly after, telling the peasants to leave their carriages and spread out as best as they could, for they were going to cross a frozen lake.

Adriana got off her horse and slowly walked over the cat ice, hearing it forming cracks with every step she made. But suddenly the sounds from underneath were no longer a problem. They all heard it. The drums. It was then she saw Arthur's gaze and instantly knew what it meant.

"Knights?" She heard him say.

"Well I'm tired of running," Bors began, walking past her, "and those Saxons are so close behind my arse is hurting."

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan said motionless as always.

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." She hear Gawain speak up.

"And finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad added.

"Here. Now." Dagonet said as he led his horse forward.

"Jols!" Arthur ordered, having received his knights` consent. Adriana waited for him to finish giving his orders to Ganis, before she stepped forward.

"What if the ice wont break? You cant possibly wi…"

"Then we shall fight until the end." Arthur interrupted her.

"Am I right assuming that you will not let me stay?" Adriana asked him, knowing it was a stupid question for she already knew the answer. He placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest.

"Not even if you knew how to handle a weapon." The words were said seriously, giving her no chance to argue. She hugged him back for a short while before she took her horse and led it away. As she passed the other knights, she went to kiss Dragonet's cheek and remembered Lancelot that they would all better return or she could not hold on to her promise to him.

"Don't worry Ana, that's a piece of cake." Gawain smiled, before taking his position between Arthur and Galahad.

* * *

They travelled as fast as they could following the coastline, just as Arthur had instructed. Adriana sat in the wagon with Lucan, calming him as best she could by reassuring him that the knights were fine. However, no matter what she told the child, he would not believe her. But if she was honest, she couldn't believe herself. They were eight against 200, and what if the ice didn't break as Arthur had anticipated?

"My lady," she heard Ganis outside the wagon, "we will camp here tonight."

"Are there any sings of the knights?" She asked him hopeful, stepping out of the carriage.

"No, not yet…" Ganis answered, lowering his head. They all knew how slim the chances of a victory was, yet they all refused to give up their trust.

It was at dead of night, when Adriana, still laying awake on her blankets, heard a distant horse neighing. She quickly got up and gave a relieved sigh as she saw Arthur entering the clearing. However, upon seeing his face she instantly knew that something was wrong and as Bors emerged out of the trees with a limp Dagonet in front of him she quickly was at his side, helping them to position him unto some blankets near the fire.

"Dagonet?" She asked, touching his face carefully.

"He was hit by two arrows in his side…" Arthur stated sadly. "And he has a fever from falling into the freezing water." He stopped, looking at his friend.

"Can you help me?"

"I will." Adriana answered confidently, silently promising Dagonet not to let him down, so close to his freedom.

"Bors, I need you to keep high pressure on that wound, it has to stop bleeding before I can do anything. And I need blankets, and boil up some water…" Arthur began, trying to stay calm in order not to distress any of them more. Adriana took deep breaths and tried to remember everything she had been told about the art of healing in Rome.

It was a long night for all of them. Bors had refused to leave Dragonet's side and sat next to Arthur, watching his every move, while the rest of the knights wandered aimlessly through their camp.

"He will be fine Bors." Adriana tried to calm him down but to no avail.

"Adriana I need you to hold this for me." Arthur said, turning her attention back to Dagonet. They had began stitching the wounds on his side, trying to stop the bleeding. As Adriana reached for the thread she turned to Arthur, her eyes asking the dreaded question. He avoided her gaze, trying to keep his hands from shaking while he took up the needle.

"Let me," Adriana said, taking it out of her friend's hands. Arthur didn't respond. He sat there next to his unconscious friend, leaving her to do her work.

* * *

A short chapter I know but better than nothing, right?

Pleeeeease tell me what you think. ALL OF YOU.

My thanks to Anime Princess for your ideas and help!! I`m already thanking you for your review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They arrived at the fort the following day. Dagonet lay in the carriage with Lucan. He had woken for a short time the night before, seeing Arthur and Adriana tending to his wounds, but he couldn't say anything nor could he keep his eyes open for long.

"If he wakes up once then he will do so again." Adriana remembered Arthur saying and hoped he was right. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Bors riding next to the wagon, closely observing every breath his friend took.

"When did you learn to stitch up wounds?" Arthur asked casually, making her jump a little in her saddle.

"Well I had to do something in Rome…" She retorted grinning.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Not from me, my husband is the one who gossips…" Adriana said indifferently, fighting hard to hide her laugh when she saw Arthur's shocked expression.

"Come again?" He said in shock but immediately calmed when he heard her laugh, making his heart feel at ease a little and even allowing a smile to grace his lips.

"Open the gates!" They heard a Roman call from atop the wall, as they neared the large entrance at Hadrian's Wall. They entered the inner courtyard surrounded by people, as Bishop Germanius walked out. Adriana took a deep breath, trying not to look nervous.

"You seem a little tense…" Gawain stated the obvious.

"You think the guards will still tell on you , even though Marius is dead?" Galahad asked, standing beside her. She looked at him taken aback.

"He told you?" Gawain snorted, looking to Lancelot and then back to Adriana.

"Lancelot couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it."

"But we had an agreement…"

"Actually I promised not to tell Arthur. You never said anything about the others." The curly haired knight stated happily as he approached them. She rolled her eyes at him and walked away to where Dagonet was carried away into one of the healing rooms. As the giant knight was placed on one of the beds a red haired woman stormed in.

"Oh I'm sorry," she mumbled startled by the strange woman, "and who would you be?"

"Vanora I told you Dag was… oh hey there lass." Bors said as he rushed after his lover.

"This is Vanora, the mother of my children." He added, seeing Adriana's questioning look. "And Vanora this is Ana. I'll explain the rest later, now come on I'm officially a free man, lets celebrate." With that he pulled Vanora out of the room again, leaving Adriana to watch them the dash down the hall. She went to check on Dragonet's wounds, giving a relieved sigh upon seeing them healing properly.

"Lucan came to see Dagonet if that's alright." Startled Adriana turned around too see the Woad woman standing there.

"Of course…" She answered smiling, stepping aside and letting them enter. As Lucan sat down on the bed with the knight, Adriana looked at the woman.

"Your name is Guinevere, is it not?" She received a smile from her.

"It is. And you are?"

"Ana…" She answered, scratching the floor with her foot.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to it?" Guinevere asked stepping closer to Adriana, who started fidgeting.

"Well," she turned around and closed the door, making sure no one could hear their conversation, "honestly my name is Adriana and I am the daughter of Paetus, he was"

"A Roman general. I know, he fought in Britain for quite some time."  
"You knew him?"

"I know of him. However, I did not hear of his death. I'm sorry. Did he die in battle?"

"No, he was executed… by Rome." Adriana answered sadly, sitting down on the spare bed. Guinevere looked at the girl with sympathy, sitting down next to her.

"So you remain Ana until the Romans have left," It was more of a statement then a question, "and then?"

"I do not know. I came here because Arthur and I grew up together and he is now the only one I can trust. "

"He is a good man…" Guinevere said smiling to herself.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to it." Adriana returned grinning mischievously. The two women laughed, looking over to where Lucan had fallen asleep next to Dagonet. Adriana went to pick up an extra blanket and covered the boy up, before she turned to Guinevere and together they exited the room quietly.

"I believe this is the first time I have ever talked to a Woad." Adriana stated as they walked through the corridors.

"And I believe it is the first time that I talk to a ," she stopped suddenly as a Roman officer came around a corner, "Ana…" she finished chuckling when he had passed. As they had reached the door to the main hall, the Woad women stopped.

"Well this was pleasant. I hope I can call you a friend."

"I would like that." Adriana answered, smiling as she watched her walk away.

"Ah there you are!" Lancelot exclaimed happily as he rushed down the hall.

"Come on, join us at the tavern." He said grabbing her arm.

"Oh I don't know…"

"Ana Ana Ana," he grinned, looking at her with a mixture of seriousness and amusement, "this is the first time in fifteen years that the Sarmatian knights can enjoy their drinks as free men and you choose to miss it?"

"I don't drink." She stated unaffected by his words.

"Well then you will wacht us drink." Lancelot retorted with a smirk on his face and pulled her through the courtyard into the tavern.

As they stood in the doorway Adriana glanced around curiously.

"In all the time I lived at the wall I have never been in here."

"And why is that?" Lancelot said as he guided her towards the knights table. She was just about to answer, when a drunken Roman soldier fell to her feet. She gave a startled yelp, as the man clung to her legs and started to pull himself up.

"Wow… Uh." Was all he blabbed before his comrades pulled him outside.

"I think that's why." Adriana said dryly, staring after the drunken Roman. Her comment made Lancelot and his fellow knights laugh, as they sat down.

"And you enjoy this kind of lieu filled with drunken men?" Adriana asked intimidated by the scene before her.

"Oh I am truly sorry my lady for not being able to provide you with a more exalted ambiance," Lancelot said mockingly, raising his hands up in the air as if in a tragedy, ready to start his agitated melancholia.

"Shut it Lancelot." Gawain ordered as he sat down his mug of ale and mentioned for a barmaid to refill it. As Vanora passed them she gave Bors a warning glance.

"The sun hasn't even set yet so you better take it easy," she looked to where Adriana sat, " and you better watch yourself girl, they're no delight to be around with too much alcohol."

"Ah Vanora my dear, don't be so cruel," Lancelot moaned, "you should rather swing your sweet hips over to the counter and bring Ana something to drink."

"Oh no, I am fine thank you." Adriana protested.

"But I insist." Lancelot tried to persuade her.

"No thank you."

"Come on, one drink."

"No."

"Wanna share one?"

"No."

"A sip of mine?"

"No."

"How about…"

"Let it go already!" Came the abrupt interference from Tristan. They all looked at the silent scout, some bemused while others were amused, waiting to see if he would say more. He, however, leaned back in his chair unstressed, slicing into his apple as serene as ever, ignoring the stares he received. After a short and uncomfortable moment the knights took up their usual conversations, leaving the scout be. Vanora brought Adriana a cup of water, smiling at the girl as she sat it down in front of her.

"How's our Dag doing?" She asked while she slapped Lancelot's hands away.

"He will need a couple of days rest but he should be fine." Adriana assured the red haired woman, laughing as she punched Lancelot again.

"Bors control your woman! She will kill me!" He called for aid.

"Well Lancy control your hands first." Bors retorted laughing as he stood up and made his way to the counter were one of Vanora`s barmaids was holding his youngest child.

As the sun began to set, leaving the fort in a light red gleam, Adriana left the knights at the tavern and wandered through the place of her childhood. She climbed the stairs up to the wall, laughing as she remembered all the moments she spent up there. She leaned against the stonewall, watching as the last sunrays illuminated the landscape, before night fell upon them. A loud screech suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned around just in time to see Tristan's hawk gracefully land upon the scout's outstretched arm.

"Pretending to fly again?" He asked her indifferently, as he walked up to her. Adriana looked at him confused, not knowing what the scout was talking about, before it hit her.

"Oh, that's right…" She said amused, remembering the times she climbed up the wall and waved her arms in the air as if she was flying.

"How come you know about that?" She asked surprised at the fact that the dark knight had not only seen her but also seemed to remember it quite clearly.

"Anyone could have seen you from where you were standing." He replied simply, stroking his hawk's feathers. Adriana remained silent, taking in the cold and emotionless scout, as he gently stroked the bird almost afraid that he could hurt it. Tristan saw her staring at his hawk and held out his arm to her so that she could pet her.

"Oh no… I'd rather not." She said, starting to move backwards nervously.

"Afraid?" Tristan asked more amused than he would let his voice show.

"No." She lied, hoping that he wouldn't notice her slight trembling.

"Then why are you drawing back?" He replied, taking slow steps towards her.

"I'm not, I just like to watch her from a distance…"

"They obviously didn't taught you how to tell a lie in Rome."

"Well…ah…" She stuttered with her back to the wall. Tristan paused at a short distance to her and lifted his arm into the air, allowing his hawk to tower.

"It would seem that the hawk his not the source of your fear…" He stated quietly, moving closer to her. Adriana didn't respond, she stood there watching the scout close in on her like a hunter surrounded his prey. Her breath caught in her throat as Tristan drew one of his daggers and started to casually play with it. She felt shivers running up and down her spine and felt the need to take flight. As she hiked up her skirts and ran past the dark knight, she felt him catch her arm in a tight grasp, pulling her close to him.

"You needn't fear me." He whispered in her ear. She was about to respond when they were interrupted by loud screams.

"Arthur! Come see this!" Upon hearing the uproar, she quickly tore away from Tristan and ran towards Lancelot and Arthur who had just arrived on top of the wall.

"Knights, my journey with you must end here." The Roman commander said, before he quickly stepped down into the inner courtyard again. She saw Lancelot follow him angrily and watched them storm off in confusion, but the sight she got when she turned her head made her blood run cold.

The Saxons, they were here.

* * *

Uahaa so I guess that's a cliffhanger... Just to keep you on your toes :)


	10. Chapter 10

Yeahiii she's back... Okay it's been an extremely long time and I'm sorry for that! Hope you can still enjoy this chapter:)

* * *

Chapter 10

Adriana stood still for a long time. She stared at the distant torches apprehensively, knowing what Arthur had meant when he said his path was no longer the same the knights would take. He would stay and fight and his chances to triumph were slim. She turned around and saw the knights, save for Dagonet and Lancelot, sitting on the stairs, expect for Tristan of course, who leaned easily against the wall. She joined them, remaining silent for a while.

"Damn Saxons! Can't even celebrate our freedom coz of these bastards." Bors said angrily, throwing his mug of ale to the ground.

"I can't believe Arthur is staying to help the Woads. We fought them all these years and now we're on their side." Galahad said sadly.

"You listen," Bors responded, pointing towards the young knight, "these Woads could kiss my feet and I wouldn't care. I'm going to leave tomorrow and they can all die and loose their precious woods to the Saxons for all I care!"

"What about you Ana? What are you going to do now?" Gawain asked, hoping to ease the tension.

"I wish I knew. I can't really stay because of the Saxons but I can't leave because I would have to cross Roman territory again…"

"Just come to Sarmatia with us." Galahad suggested smiling.

"Yeah, I'd marry you." Gawain added with a grin, making his fellow knights laugh in accord.

"I do appreciate the offer, but I think the best thing for me to do is to seek out Pel… you know who." She whispered, fearing some Roman was around listening.

"And where would that be?" Bors asked curious.

"I can't say… yet." She answered looking aimlessly around the fort. After taking a deep breath she excused herself and left the knights to themselves. Adriana was just about to open the door to her room when she was found by Arthur. Sensing his distress she pushed the door open and invited him in.

"I apologize for not joining you and…"

"Arthur don't," she interrupted him, "I understand why you are staying."

"Yet, this could be the last time I get to see you." She looked to the floor, knowing that he only spoke the truth.

"We are outnumbered, by far, and God knows if our strategy will work." He continued.

"Arthur please, say what you want to say. Don't tell me what the odds of winning this battle are for I fear I know that far too well." The Roman commander looked at her and sat down beside her as he spoke again.

"I want you to leave with my knights tomorrow. It shall be my last request to them to bring you to safety… wherever that might be."

"Arthur you don't have to do this. I will go to Pelagius… As soon as Rome has left this place it is safe for me to travel."

Arthur remained silent after her response. Adriana couldn't tell whether he was believing or doubting her words but nevertheless, she knew he was battling with his emotions.

"I am sorry our reencounter was in such bad times. I had often wished to spend the same carefree time together we shared within these walls so many years ago.."

"Arthur don't talk as if you will die for sure. Don't turn this conversation into a good bye. Tomorrow you shall stay and fight and I shall leave and if it is God's will, we will see each other again. But for now I want you to know how grateful I am for your help and if it brings you relief I shall travel with the knights until our roads shall go into different directions."

Arthur looked at his childhood friend, smiling slightly. She was right, there was no need to dig out a grave yet. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead before embracing her tightly and then made his way to the door looking back at her, praying it wouldn't be for the last time.

* * *

Okay so it's a really short chapter... I'm sorry for that!

And it's also quite sad, just happend that way. It's just such a sad point in the story. They're about to enter a battle so I didn't really feel like cracking a lot of jokes. But don't worry if everything goes as planed I will get through with the final battle in this next chapter (though I dont really know how yet...) and then it's almost only up to my own imagination:)


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Yes I know it's been quite a while and I want to thank all of you out there who are still reading my story!

* * *

Chapter 11

Adriana didn't find any sleep that night. Wondering about their future, worrying about the present and reminiscing about the past left her restless. As dawn was upon them, she gathered her things and quickly made her way to the courtyard where the knights and villagers were already preparing their departure.

"There you are Ana!" Lancelot exclaimed happily, "I was about to think you'd stay and fight with Arthur." Adriana smiled politely at him and turned her head in search of the Roman officers.

"Don't worry my dear, the Romans have already gathered their things and left."

"More like slunk off with their tails between their legs…" Bors added with a grin. Relieved Adriana readied her horse and followed the stream of people, leaving Arthur and Hadrian's Wall behind. As she rode along her new found friends Adriana couldn't help but look around in search for Arthur. Was last night the last time that she had seen him? Would he be able to defeat the Saxons with the help of the Woads? She couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him here while she rode on to safety. Though being completely honest with herself she wouldn't have been of any help to him. She knew nothing of battle or war. After all Adriana was raised as the daughter of a Roman nobleman. The only thing she knew about war was that somebody loses somebody wins and a lot of people die.

The knight's were silent as well. It was the first time that Adriana saw them so lost in thoughts, obviously torn between their loyalty to Arthur and their right to freedom. Looking back at the wall she could barely see it anymore. The villagers had begun to burn the hay and crops, causing their fields to disappear in an seemingly endless ocean of smoke. As Bors cast one last glance at the surrounding landscape he spotted Arthur on one of the hills, sitting proudly upon his horse ready for what might be his last battle. He hesitated only a moment before Adriana watched him draw his sword and gallop away from the caravan towards the hill.

"Artorius!" Bors called out loud catching the attention of all knights, "Ruuuss!!"

As Arthur answered Bors' war cry Adriana looked to the ground just as sorrowfully as the knights looked at each other.

Everybody was suddenly pulled out of their thoughts as the horses started to break out nervously. And then they all heard it. The drums. The Saxons were on the other side of the wall anxious to kill every one that crossed their path. Adriana looked back at the knights and both happily and sadly realized that their allegiance to Arthur was stronger than their hate for Rome.

"Hey," she heard Tristan speak to his hawk, "you' re free." And with that it was settled. A silent agreement was made between the men who had been fighting together for fifteen years. They turned around and headed towards the wagon which held their armor.

Adriana watched them silently, amazed at how quickly she had become so fond of these men.

"Be safe." Was all she said as the knights were about to mount their horses again.

"Always are darlin'," Bors answered walking past her, "Vanora would kill me if I wasn't." He added with a grin.

"Stay with Vanora and her children until you hear from us." She turned around to look at Dagonet who had spoken to her. "Arthur wouldn't want you to go out in search for Pelagius alone…"

"I know, I will." Adriana answered quietly. "But make sure I get to hear from you, all of you." Dagonet smiled at her in comfort before he left together with his brother in arms. Together with Vanora she watched as one by one the knights rode away.

"That big oaf better come back or I'll be stuck alone with all of his bastards." She heard the red haired woman say and smile at her. Together they stood wordlessly until the knights were out of sight.

"Common we should keep on goin'" Vanora said as she turned towards her children, reassuring them that their father was fine.

And so Adriana turned her back to Hadrian's wall again, praying to God that he would keep the knights save from any harm.

* * *

Okay so it's not that much but as I wrote I realized that I'm really bad at writting battle scenes. It just was not at all pleasant to read so I'm not quite sure if I should give it another shot or just skip to the end of the battle...

I'm working hard on a solution... If any of you guys have an idea, suggestions or comments let me know. I am always more than happy to work in some of your ideas [ isn't that right Sam ;) ]

So hope you enjoyed this short chapter!

Your LJ


	12. Chapter 12

It probably was the longest day of Adriana's life. She rode on silently next to Vanora and her children, casting a glance back towards Hadrian's Wall every now and then. Was the battle still going on? Were Arthur and his knights winning? Had they lost? These questions were constantly in her head, leaving her no peace.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by the shout of a Roman officer who rode at the front of the caravan.

"We shall camp here tonight and continue to the sea in the morning." At this an uproar went through the peasants. Nobody felt at ease lingering anywhere near the Saxons, however, in the end complete exhaustion and the need to eat and rest won and the men began so set up their camp.

"Lets find a spot far away from these Romans…" Vanora said as she took Adriana's arm. The girl smiled at her in relief and readily led her horse towards the outskirts of the forest.

"Halt!" They were stopped by an officer, making Adriana's heart miss a beat.

"There will be no venturing from the camp." He ordered strictly.

"Very well sir," Vanora replied walking slowly towards the Roman, "I won't mind sitting around the fire with some soldiers but you see I have eleven children," at the mentioning of her children she pointed to her offspring running around on the fields, "and they have been sitting in a wagon all day long. So they will probably run around, scream and play until they will finally settle down for the night." Adriana saw the officer watch her children dumbfounded before he turned back to Vanora.

"Fine, but understand that we are no longer in charge of your security. Sit with us and be safe or make your own camp and watch for yourself. Our duty on this God forsaken island is done." And with that he marched off, leaving the two women standing alone.

"Stupid bastard…" Vanora murmured before she sat her bag down and began to make a fireplace. Having heard their conversation some of the villagers settled themselves near Vanora and Adriana, symbolizing their aversion to the Romans.

As the night advanced the two women found themselves sitting alone by the fire, staring at the flames deep in thought.

"You know my Bors told me about you and your family. I can remember you quite clearly. You were always playing with Arthur or running around on top of the Wall. I never got to speak with you," Vanora laughed at the recollection, " though I guess I wasn't the kind of person your father would have wanted you to spend time with."

"Don't talk like that Vanora. You're a good person and you apparently have quite a strong personality. My father never would have interfered with the people I chose to be in contact with." The red-haired woman smiled at Adriana and pulled her blanket tighter around herself, staring into the dark night once again.

"I often thought about how my life would have been if I would have agreed to marry that farmer my father wanted me to." Surprised at this Adriana turned to look at Vanora.

"Why didn't you?"

"It was about one year or so after the knights had arrived at the fort. I was working in the tavern late, not wanting to go home because of my father and his ideal son-in-law waiting for me. Suddenly the door opens and this Sarmatian knight comes in. I knew who he was of course, but had never really talked to him outside of work. So he comes to me and says "Vanora, I'm a knight and I would like to take you for a ride"…" She stopped her tale, laughing at the memory. Adriana laughed as well imagining the huge knight trying to be romantic.

"So you went for a ride." She finished the sentence. "Then what?" Vanora turned to look at the girl, still smiling.

"Darlin' I'm still on the ride. I may hate it that he always leaves never knowing if he'll come back. I hate him when he gets me pregnant again. I hate the fact that he gets drunk all the time. But you know what I hate the most?"

"What?"

"That even after all the yelling, the drinking and after all the scorning comments I receive for being a dishonorable mother I want to be with him. I don't care about any farmer who might not be away all the time and would actually marry me. Bors, he's a big oaf but after all he's my big oaf…" Adriana felt for her. She put an arm around her shoulders and told her words of comfort. Though she didn't believed them all herself, she told her new found friend that Bors and all the knights were sure to be fine and they would soon be united again.

Adriana didn't know how long it took but after many shed tears and many words of consolation Vanora had found a way into sleep and soon the Roman girl followed as well.

They woke up the next morning to find the villagers reloading the wagons and readying themselves to move on. Suddenly an uproar went through the people and as Adriana looked for the cause she saw a rider coming quickly towards their caravan, and by the looks of him it was not a Saxon. As he drew closer Adriana recognized it was Ganis, the young man who had willingly followed Arthur since his liberation of Marius' estate.

"They have won!" He shouted, "The Saxons are defeated!" This caused the villagers to cheer and they happily welcomed the messenger. It was quickly decided to return to Hadrian's Wall and while the Romans kept of preparing for their departure, Adriana and Vanora found themselves in the middle of a rather chaotic commotion.

"I have to get back… Where's the wagon with our things?" Vanora asked besides herself.

"Vanora take the children and go, I will see to your belongings." Adriana offered willingly as to let the poor woman check on her lover. She smiled her thanks before she hurriedly gathered her children and hasted after some eager villagers who had already headed off.

Adriana grinned after them and went to pick the left over blankets off the ground before making her way through the camp to collect the rest. She had just finished helping loading up the wagon with the remaining villagers and was about to leave when she heard a far to familiar voice behind her.

"I'm afraid you won't be going back to the wall my dear."

Adriana closed her eyes and prayed that she was wrong. Fearfully she turned around and was faced with the one person she had hoped to escape. Bishop Germanius.

* * *

Well that went rather quickly =) I just had this idea about how I could avoid having to write the battle scene and voila! Here it is...

Again it's not really a long chapter... I could have gone on cause at the moment my fingers seem to have a will on their own and just fly over the keyboard but I thought this might be a good (or mean??) point to end this chapter.

I'll try to keep the updates coming.

Your LJ


	13. Chapter 13

Well well this should have been up last week, but I couldn't get any access to my FanFiction account...? Quite weird but I'm back online so no harm done=)

Enjoy!!

* * *

„Where is he?" Vanora cried anxiously as she entered the fort and spotted Gawain and Galahad.

"Wow slow down there…" Gawain said as the red haired woman grabbed him by his arm.

"Bors is fine Vanora," Galahad jumped in laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He is? Fine? No injuries?"

"Some scratches, nothing serious." The blonde knights said smiling as he removed himself from Vanora's grasp. Sighing relieved she looked at the two knights in front of her.

"What about the others?" Galahad looked at Gawain before answering.

"Arthur's fine, as is Dagonet. Quite a wonder really considering he wasn't in perfect shape before battle… Tristan is hurt, he got stabbed in his side."

"Lucky for him Dagonet helped him. Killed the stupid Saxon and pulled Tristan away. Stupid scout thought he could go on fighting with a wound like that." Gawain interrupted.

"Lancelot is also hurt," Galahad continued, "he got pierced by two arrows as he saved that Woad girl. The healers are still with him but luckily the arrows pierced his shoulder and his leg. He should be alright."

"Thank the Gods for that!" Vanora smiled happily but as she turned her head to the side her smile disappeared.

"You!" She yelled at Bors who had just entered the corridor with Dagonet at his side.

"You'll better never ever give me such a fright again! That was the last time you ran off to some bloody battle, you hear me?"

"Ah come here woman." Bors exclaimed happily as is hadn't heard her bleat. He easily hauled Vanora over his shoulder and marched off, laughing as she began hitting him in the back with her fists.

Dagonet, Gawain and Galahad watched them leave in amusement as Galahad suddenly realised someone missing.

"Hey Vanora! Where's Adriana?" He shouted after her.

"Oh she's with the rest of the caravan. Told me to go on and see if my big oaf was still alive." She answered laughing before Bors turned around the corner and they were gone. They were just about to turn their attention away from that corner when suddenly Tristan appeared, moving slightly slower than usual.

"What are you doing here Tris? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Gawain asked making a move to assist the scout.

"Just a scratch." He answered annoyed, walking past Gawain's outstretched hand.

"Lancelot?" He inquired as he came to stand next to Dagonet, letting a bit of worry show in his voice.

"He's doing alright. Should be up and about in a couple of days." The silent knight nodded his thanks and left again. Though he would have never admitted it, Tristan was still weak. But knowing that all of his brothers in arms were in more or less fine conditions allowed him to finally get some rest. As he slowly made his way back to the room, he glanced out into the courtyard which was filled with the returning villagers.

"No place like home," he muttered before he went into his room and got some much needed sleep.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Adriana answered innocently looking up into the Bishop's eyes.

"Don't fool me girl. Pelagius, where is he?" Germanius asked impatiently, obviously annoyed at Adriana's uncooperative attitude.

"I don't know. My father was the one protecting him not me and since your good friend Aurelius killed him I'm afraid his secret died with him." Just as Germanius was about to react to this rude response he was interrupted by one of his guards.

"Forgive me Bishop but your carriage is ready. We should move on." He looked at Adriana before he pushed her into the guards arm.

"Make sure she doesn't escape us again," he said taking one last glance at the girl, "there is no escaping from Rome." With that he entered his carriage and soon the last legion of the Roman empire was on its way to leave Britain forever.

* * *

"That was the last group of villagers returning…" Gawain said in a low voice, standing on top of the Wall with Tristan and Dagonet as the sun was about to set.

"It's been more than a day, she should have returned by now." Dagonet added, a worried frown on his face. The men's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Vanora hurried up the stairs.

"I heard the last group just arrived. Is she there?"

"No." Dagonet answered lowering his head.

"Oh Gods! Tis all my fault…" The red- haired woman murmured, pacing back and forth nervously. She's had a bad feeling all day long when Adriana hadn't arrived with the people who had seen to her belongings but had tried to tell herself that the Roman girl was merely held up by some other villagers. Seeing that she clearly wasn't there made Vanora feel guilty for leaving her behind in spite of knowing about the Roman threat.

"We should go and tell Arthur." Gawain suggested pulling Bors' lover out of her thoughts. Tristan had just cleared his throat and was about to say something, when a voice behind them suddenly caught their attention.  
"Tell me what?" The men all looked at each other until Dagonet took the initiative.

"Adriana didn't return." Upon hearing this statement Arthur looked at his knights in disbelieve.

"Maybe she is on her way. It's only been one day. Surely some of the elder people are still on their way and she helped them. She always helps the ones in need…" The Roman commander rambled on until he was interrupted by Tristan.

"The last group just arrived. There's no one else Arthur." Looking at his scout Arthur realised that he was telling the truth and that this could only mean one thing. His childhood friend was in the hands of the Romans.

"They will without a doubt head for Clausentum and from there on to Vectis where the Roman empire has their ships stationed… Gawain call the other knights." Arthur ordered before he turned and left the wall without another word.

It didn't take the knights long to gather at the round table.

"Knights," Arthur began, his voice clearly showing his weariness as well as his worry, "for fifteen years you have followed me as loyal companions. You have proved your loyalty many times and I owe you not only my life and thanks but I also owe you your freedom…"

"Cut to the chase Arthur, when are we leaving?" Bors interrupted, earning approving nods from his fellow knights and a surprised look from his commander.

"What? I won't let the only Roman I actually like be taken away." The big knight argued.

"Besides she would be a pleasant adding to the women at the fort." Lancelot added with a slight grin on his face.

"Bottom line is we all feel responsible for her, especially since we knew that one of the Roman guards had recognised her." Gawain confessed. The fact that he had known about the Romans had been tormenting him for a while now.

Arthur smiled at his men. It touched him deeply to know that after all of these years of servitude to Rome they had come to look at him as a friend and companion rather than the enemy.

"I cannot begin to tell you how thankful I am. However, Lancelot and Tristan you are still injured. I won't…"

"I'm fine, I'll come." The scout said without a moment of thought. Seeing his commanders doubting look he continued, "I'm almost healed completely. I'll be alright."

"Hold on, so I'll be left behind?" Lancelot interjected strongly.

"Well you can't use your left arm just yet and your legs hurt. What help do you think you can be?" Gawain asked sceptical, not wanting his friend to endanger his health any more than necessary.

"I can stab any Roman with my right hand sitting on my horse. Besides I'm making some remarkable healing progress and… well I'll be dammed if I'll be left behind."

"I thank you… But understand that I'm no longer your commander. I cannot order you, I'm merely asking." Readily every knight rose from his chair, making Arthur smile.

"Very well. Jols prepare seven horses for the morrow. We leave at dawn."

"Ah make that eight." Lancelot intervened. "After all Adriana's gonna need a horse to ride back as well, unless you want her to ride with me... You know to keep her save." He added smiling before he headed to his bedroom.

They would all need a good night's rest, for the next day their enemy was no longer the Saxons or the Woads but Rome.

* * *

Finally a chapter that's a bit longer eh? Well I was quite productive these days... Hope I can gon on like this =)

As always any sort of feedback is most welcome!

PS: Thanx AnimePrincess for your help! Really appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 14

Weeell I'm back. It's been an incredibly long time and I sincerely apologize! There has been a lot going on for the past couple of months ( in case you're interessted I had the possibility to play the leading part in a musical (yeahiiiiii). It was an amazing experience but it takes up so much more time and energy than I ever expected...) Anyway I'm here again and I promise to try and keep the updates coming on a more regular basis :-)

So here's the next part and I hope you enjoy it! Originally this chapter was a lot longer than it is now, but somehow my computer deleted the rest... But I'm already working on it (as much as I can remember...) and hopefully that will be up soon.

A huuuuge thanx to all of you who are still reading this story and giving me your lovely reviews!

* * *

Where were they? Close to the coast, near Clausentum, or still in the middle of nowhere? Adriana couldn't tell.

It was the second day with Germanius and already she felt like giving up. The Bishop had her hands tied together and bound at the back of the carriage, dragging her along like an animal. She had fallen over several times out of exhaustion or tripped over some stones, ripping her dress and grazing herself. Last night, while the Romans had enjoyed the warmth of the fire and took pleasure in their delicious food, Adriana was still bound to the carriage, with nothing but the clothing she had on to protect her against the cold wind.

"Just tell me what I want to hear, my dear and we'll have a spot right at the fire for you." Germanius had announced merrily. But Adriana would not give in. It would have been her father's wish to keep Pelagius save and she was determined to see it done.

Under the excuse of getting something from the wagon Alecto was able to give her a bit of water and feed her a little loaf of bread. She smiled her thanks to him, knowing that the poor boy and his mother could not do more for her since they themselves were on their way to Rome against their own wanting.

"Be strong… For Pelagius." Alecto told her, before he returned to Germanius, who eagerly began talking to him about the pope and his future duties in Rome.

After a long and restless night, the Romans took on their journey once again, leaving Hadrian's Wall and Adriana's only hope behind.

Several hours had already passed, hours that felt like days to Adriana. Yet, she was determined to get through this with her head held high. After all, that was what her father had taught her. As she drifted off to more pleasant memories in order to ignore her pain, she suddenly found herself forced to an abrupt stop.

"Halt!" Germanius' shout pulled her out of her thoughts and she gladly stopped, resting her aching legs. A Roman guard quickly approached the carriage out of which Germanius descended.

"It is past noon," he said looking up at sky, "I must rest."

"But my lord…"

"We will rest here!" The Bishop ordered in a more strict tone, making the guard flinch and they hurriedly began to set up a small camp for their commander.

"How are you doing, my dear?" Germanius asked with a deceitful smile upon his face as he came to stand next to Adriana.

"Just fine." She replied holding her head up high. She was determined not to show her capturer in how much pain she was really in.

"Well that's good, because you do know that once we get to Rome you're torture will actually begin… I'm just easing you in a bit." The Roman teased, walking towards Alecto.

"My Lord, should we not make haste for the coast? If the Saxons have defeated the natives they will surely be on their way." Horton inquired, as he neared his master. The bishop turned and looked at him, anger clearly visible on his face.

"Fear?", he asked disparagingly, "you call yourself a servant of the great Roman Empire but you want to run away in fear?" Taking a step closer to Horton he continued, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Romans do not run away. Besides if the Saxons have won, they will feast their victory and enjoy their new possessions before moving on. Now stop questioning my leadership and fetch me something to drink. I have been in that carriage all morning long and it is dreadfully uncomfortable."

Adriana couldn't help but snort out loud at the Bishop's comment. How appalling it must have been sitting in his carriage all this time while no doubt drinking some expensive Roman wine. However, one of the guards riding behind her had heard her outburst and abruptly stood next to her, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck.

"You dare laughing at his Excellency?"

Upon hearing the commotion about his prisoner Germanius stepped behind the carriage and glared at the general's daughter.

"So Adriana, you still think you are superior to us." It was more of a statement than an actual question and therefore, she remained silent, trying to ignore the painful grasp the guard had on her. As she closed her eyes in pain, she didn't pay attention for one moment, which proofed to be a mistake. Without warning the bishop had broken out his truncheon and began beating the bound girl in front of him. He beat her stomach, her sides and finally her head, making Adriana fall to the ground barely conscious.

"From now on this is your place," Germanius said with a calm voice, "on the ground before Excellencies such as myself." And with that he left, leaving Adriana lying there, slowly drifting into oblivion.

Even though Adriana tried to stay awake, she didn't manage to do so. She felt a warm liquid running down her body and knew it was her own blood. She couldn't move and the only sound that reached her ears was the one of her own pulse, beating rapidly. It was almost painful to hear. As she wondered whether Germanius had managed to break a bone in her body or not she finally gave into the darkness completely, her last thoughts belonging to Pelagius and Arthur.

* * *

They had been on the road since the early morning. Arthur and his knights, accompanied by Guinevere and a couple of other Woads. He knew that his knights still felt uncomfortable around the Woads, a normal reaction considering that they had been enemies for 15 years; however, Arthur had reasoned with himself and hoped that they could be of help to them. Maybe there was a way of making this rescue look like a mere attack of the Blue Demons on Roman troops and thus, preventing an unnecessary conflict with Rome and the newly independent Britain?

Arthur prayed for it. He could not risk yet another war with the Romans but neither could he remain passive and let his childhood friend be tortured and eventually killed.

"They made camp here last night."

The sound of his scout's voice brought Arthur back to reality.

"Well that's good, they seem to move quite slowly. We should be able to catch them by nightfall." Gawain concluded.

"Let's not rush this…" Guinevere spoke out only to receive evil glances from around her.

"She IS right." Arthur agreed, direction the knight's attention to himself, "We can't attack the Romans and return to Hadrian's Wall without having to fear consequences. We need a plan. At their speed it will take them another day to reach Clausentum, giving us enough time to form a plan."

"Alright we'll ride, we'll plan but then we'll attack. And it'll better be soon because my Vanora is waiting at the Wall to see if a free man does things differently. You know with …"

"Bors don't even finish that sentence!" Gawain shouted, soon joining his fellow knights in their laughter.

They kept their spirits high while they rode on. However, as the afternoon sun stood high in the sky, Tristan signalled the group to stop. They all dismounted and looked at what seemed to be yet another campsite of their haunted Romans.

"How many times does a Roman bishop need to stop?" Galahad asked in disbelief at the numerous halts the Romans seemed to make. He walked over to the firesite and touched the ashes. He felt relieved at feeling its warmth, knowing that it couldn't have been since they had passed.

They all searched for any signs of Adriana or at least tracks of the Romans when suddenly Dagonet's shout caused them to turn their attention ot the giant knight.

"Arthur!" Dagonet had called out to his commander, as he inspected the tracks which evidently belonged to the bishop's carriage. As they had gathered around, they all saw what seemed to be the source of Dagonet's distress. There on the ground lay a piece of fabric stained with blood, which had the same colour as Adriana's dress and following the tracks of the carriage were traces of blood.

"Arthur," Lancelot said staring angrily at the ground before him, "I believe it is time for your plan."


	15. Chapter 15

So as promised, this time the update came a lot quicker than last time.

A special thanx to Gypsywitchbaby for her ideas! I really liked them and hope that I came up with something that is to your liking =)

As always read and enjoy!

* * *

They camped there that same night, even though Arthur had to convince not only his knights but also himself that it was better to remain at the Roman campsite for the night and formulate a plan before going any further.

"Why not just kill'em all and go home. Works for me…" Bors suggested, sitting down near the newly started fire. However, before anyone could grace this question with an answer, Guinevere spoke out.

"Arthur, I still believe you should stay behind and let us fulfil this task."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't ya." Bors countered the Woads woman suggestion, clearly showing his distrust in the native Britons.

"Bors, hear her out…" Arthur tried to reason with him, but the big knight had no strength for staying unemotional.

"What do you want us to do Arthur? Sit back and trust them to rescue a Roman? How do we know they didn't only use us to defeat the Saxons? For all we know they would stab our backs in our sleep…"

"Bottom line is Arthur," Dagonet jumped in, trying to resolve this argument as peacefully as possible, "we may be allies now, but the only thing we remember is battling them."

The whole group fell silent after that. Even though Arthur did not dare say it himself, his men were right. It did not matter that he had developed feelings for that woman, nor did it matter that they had fought side by side to defeat the Saxons. His men had been raised from childhood to do one thing and that was fighting the Woads. Thus, it was of no consequence that Guinevere's intentions were honourable for the anger and distrust of his men towards the natives ran to deep to be resolved in only a couple of days.

But then how were they supposed to get Adriana back without the risk of becoming Rome's enemy and without staying behind trusting their former enemies to complete this undertaking? Nobody knew.

* * *

While they pondered about their nearing encounter with Germanius, not to far away, Adriana woke up to a gentle touch at her shoulder.

"Lady?" She heard a distant voice. As she opened her eyes, she looked at the face of a young Roman guard leaning over her. She looked around and found the rest of the group sleeping soundly near the fire, before turning her gaze back to the soldier. He silently helped her into a upright position, handing her a cup of water, before resuming his task of cleaning the wound on her leg.

"You seem to have your father's strong will…" He said quietly, taking Adriana by complete surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

"General Paetus. I had the honour of serving him in Rome." He stopped, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"All the stories I have heard about his daughter's beauty seem to have left out her iron-willed and courageous character."

"I am not courageous Sir." Adriana responded quietly, taking another mouthful of water.

"I think you are, so do my other companions."

"Others?"

"We are seven, Lady. And if there is one great Roman who deserves our eternal allegiance it is your father. It is because of people like the bishop that the Roman Empire is falling apart."

"So you will help me?" Adriana asked in disbelief, sending a quiet prayer to the Lord. The young guard smiled again and nodded.

"I don't know how, but we will not let Germanius take you back to Rome. Have faith in us Lady." With that he stood up and made to leave.

"Wait!" She called out to him. "What is your name Sir?"

"Spurius Laetonius, Lady." He bowed again and left.

Adriana was left to wonder about the young soldier who had just given her more hope than he could ever imagine. As she laid back on the ground she closed her eyes, and for the first time in a long while found some rest. However, it didn't last long, for as the night wind began to howl the coldness crept in again. She understood that Spurius couldn't give her a blanket or another coat without the risk of giving his commander a reason for suspicion. Therefore, she faced another cold and painful night, praying it would be the last she spent near Germanius.

* * *

As the first light of dawn neared the campsite of the Romans, so did Arthur. However, as if sensing the approaching threat, Germanius spurred his caravan to move faster. He was determined to reach their harbour at midday and set sail for the Ostia that same afternoon.

The bishop had just entered his carriage again, when he was stopped by Spurius.

"My Lord forgive me, but if the Lad… girl continues on foot she will slow us down. Allow me to take her upon my horse, so that we may reach our ship this afternoon."

Germanius looked at the young legionnaire with doubtful eyes but eventually agreed. As much as it displeased him to see his enemy's daughter be spared for a day, his urge to escape this island was more important to him. He nodded, showing his approval before giving the signal to leave.

Adriana gratefully smiled at Spurius as he helped her on top of his horse before positioning himself in the saddle behind her.

"Do not worry Lady," he told he quietly as they had set off, "my friend Quintus has spotted a group of riders not to far behind."

"Arthur?" She asked, unable to suppress the sound of hope in her voice.

"He could not say. However, it is quite likely. Who else would be riding to the Roman port? If they keep up their speed, they should reach us before we arrive at the ship."

They both fell silent after this brief exchange. Even though she knew it was still to early, Adriana kept looking over Spurius' shoulder hoping to see Arthur there. After what seemed like an eternity to Adriana they reached the sea, without any sign of their persecutors.

"Well dear girl, some more days on a ship and before you'll know it you will be able to explore Rome's prison areas. I'm sure you've never seen them before." Germanius jested.

"Actually I did," she countered, as Spurius set her on the ground, "I saw them when I helped Pelagius to escape." Adriana did not see the reaction on the bishop's face but she imagined her statement would have the effect she had hoped. Having his back turned to her, she could feel his anger and see him clenching his fists.

However, instead of releasing his rage upon her, he turned to his guards who had begun loading up their vessel.

"Hurry up you loiterers! I want us ready to leave as soon as possible and somebody take care of this traitress!" He barely managed to finish his sentence, before they were all startled by a war cry.

"Ruuuuuuss!" This shout of non other than Bors was music to Adriana's ears. They all turned around quickly in time to see Arthur and his men galloping towards their location.

Spurius and Adriana heard one of the centurions cry for the guards to assemble their weapons, just before their opponents came to a halt in front of them.

"Arthur Castus, I see you have been successful against the Saxons." Germanius stated matter-of-factly, nervously pacing in front of his guards.

"Bishop Germanius, I see you are eager to leave this island with more baggage than you had upon arrival." Arthur countered while he slowly dismounted his horse.

"Ah but Adriana is a Roman citizen and therefore, under my command."

"Yet she came here for my help and is thus under my protection."

Before neither of them were able to answer, they were, once again, interrupted by Bors.

"For cryin' out loud. Just handover the girl and leave this bloody island!" Upon hearing the knight's rude remark Germanius stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the Sarmatians.

"After 15 years you should know your place. Do not anger the Roman Empire or you shall suffer the consequences, just as our dear Adriana will find out soon." He then turned around to face Adriana and pointed to Spurius.

"You! Take her under deck!"

"I'm afraid I can't Sir." Came the short reply of the young guard who was quickly joined by one of his companions.

"You refuse me soldier?"

"Yes Sir."

"How dare you to disrespect the Bishop of Rome."

Arthur watched the dispute with confusion. He hadn't expected a guard to disobey Germanius and therewith distract him so. He was just about to turn to his knights and signal them to attack, when another, apparently disobedient guard, drew his sword and lunged at the bishop. Before anyone could have reacted, Germanius lay on the ground, a sword protruding out of his chest, quickly loosing a high amount of blood.

Finally breaking out of their numbness the remaining loyal servants to Germanius attacked Spurius and his companions.

"Bloodly hell, Romans fighting Romans. How do we know which one of the red- capes we're allowed to kill?" Bors yelled, jumping of his horse along with the others, eager to join the combat.

"Just kill the one's that want to kill you!" Gawain shouted back at the bald knight, half laughing at the situation and half excited to finally be able to relieve his anger upon the Romans.

After the fight erupted Adriana thought it best to find cover. She felt like a coward doing so but since her hands were still bound together in front of her and she was completely unarmed, Adriana knew she was no good wanting to help Arthur. However, as a handful of soldiers exited the ship to help their comrades fighting off the Sarmatian knights, Adriana found herself in the middle of the combat, utterly useless. She ducked behind one of many chests which had not yet been loaded on to the ship and searched them for a dagger or anything else that would help her defending herself. Yet, the only thing she found was a metal pole. It wasn't perfect, but at least better than nothing, so she laid it aside and continued her search. As a Roman soldier came stumbling backwards she quickly got to her feet and smashed the pole on to the guard's head with all her force. Satisfied at seeing the guard fall to the ground unconsciously she stepped forward hoping to find a dagger on the guard's belt.

Suddenly she saw a shadow looming over her, so she quickly grabbed the pole again and turned around, ready to hit her attacker but instead of causing her assailant at least some damage, one hand easily grabbed the pole, stopping it in midair. However, as Adriana looked up, she sighed relieved seeing the familiar face of Tristan.

He pushed her back behind the cover of the wooden chests, before reaching for one of his daggers and cutting her bonds.

"You alright?" He asked silently, looking over her ripped and blood stained dress.

"Alright enough." She answered honestly, knowing that it would have been ridiculous to claim she was not hurt at all. The scout seemed to accept her answer for he nodded and stood back up, motioning for her to follow him.

The fight did not last long. The Romans defending the bishop's cause were easily outnumbered by Arthur and his men as well as Spurius and his supporters. As Arthur let his gaze wander the battlefield he was relieved to see his knights as well as the Woad warriors unharmed. As he saw Tristan making his way over to him with Adriana close behind he quickly came up to meet them, stormily embracing his childhood friend. It didn't take long for the other knights to join them and Adriana was deeply moved to see that even the injured Lancelot and Dagonet were among them.

While his knights started to joke about the fact that their freedom was once again postponed due to a Roman, Arthur turned to see the young soldier who had denied Germanius, standing next to his companions.

"Is the lady Adriana unharmed?" He asked upon seeing Arthur's approach.

"Yes, thanks to you that is," The commander responded with a smile, "are any of you injured?"

Spurius looked at the body to his feet with remorse before answering; "one dead."

"I am sorry for your loss." Arthur said desolately before he was joined by Adriana.

"Spurius," she said taking his hand, "words cannot express my gratitude."

"Think nothing of it."

"Don't be so modest. I am sure my father is smiling down at you proudly for what you did." With that she stepped forward and kissed the soldier's cheek.

"That is all the reward I need." Spurius replied with a smile before he turned his attention back to Arthur.

"We shall return to Rome. Word must be sent to the senate that Germanius has been killed and the young Alecto must be brought to the Pope."

"But how will you explain all of this to the senate? Rome will no doubt seek revenge for my treason." Arthur asked concerned, while the other knights surrounded Spurius and his companions as a precaution.

"No need to worry," the young guard replied calmly, "if I remember correctly it was the natives of this land that attacked us and killed the bishop. We were guarding the ship, however as Germanius did not arrive we went out to search for him and found him and his escorts dead. We barely managed to escape and last I saw Arthur and his knights, was at Hadrian's Wall before the battle with the Saxons. I don't know who has won."

"That sounds about right." Bors said with a smile upon his face, looking at Guinevere and her fellow kinsmen.

"What about Adriana?" Lancelot asked, no longer using his bow as a weapon but as a cane to support his injured leg. Sprurius looked at the dark haired night and lowered his head, as if looking for a plausible response.

"No one has heard of general Paetus' daughter for weeks since she escaped the guards in Gaul."

Upon hearing this story Arthur smiled assuaged at the Roman guards and held out his hand to Spurius.

"You are honourable men and I thank you for everything you have done. Know that you will always be welcome here."

Shaking the commander's hand, Spurius bowed before signalling his men to load up the remaining chests. The task was done quickly and only a few moments later, they watched the last Roman vessel leave Britain.

"So the evil Romans are dead, the good ones on their way home and Adriana is safe. Not a bad day… I say we go home and finally celebrate our freedom." Bros exclaimed happily. The others eagerly agreed with him and so they gathered their belongings and started off in the direction of Hadrian's Wall.

* * *

Hmmm personally I'm not quite fond of the ending of this chapter... But no matter how often I rewrote it, I was never satisfied. Maybe someday I have a better idea and go back and change it. But as for now I have a couple ideas I want to get down on paper before I forget them again...

As usual reviews are more than welcome =)


	16. Chapter 16

Yes I'm still alive! Can you believe I'm back? I still can't. I can't express how sorry I am for leaving this story untouched for so long. I won't list all of the reasons, but I can tell you that I have not abandoned it! I will be back!

* * *

"Please Arthur, can we stop?"

The words were nothing more than a whisper coming from the exhausted girl. Adriana was barely awake anymore. If it were not for Arthur she probably would have fallen off the horse a long time ago.

Arthur quickly stopped and grabbed Adriana by her shoulders, almost yelling at the girl.

"Don't fall asleep!"

"But I'm so tired..." If Adriana would have heard the words she just said, she would have slapped herself. She sounded like a little girl arguing with her father.

"Don't." Arthur repeated and kept shaking the girl, desperate not to let her sleep. However, her eyes closed again and it was impossible to understand any word she mumbled.

"You might have a concussion. Can you please try to stay awake?"

This finally seemed to get her attention and her eyes opened again, seemingly more awake than she was before. Arthur pulled his cloak tighter around her shoulders and gently handed her down to Dagonet.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was riding right behind you, little one."

"Dagonet?" He didn't respond but looked down at the girl, who seemed so small in the giant's arms.

"My head hurts."

"I know. There is dried blood. Did you hit your head?"

Dagonet had to force himself to stay focused on tending to her wound and not smile at the childish innocence in her voice. It probably was the first time that she was injured. He carried her over to where the others were making a fire and laid her on the ground, using one of the saddlebags to prop up her upper body. As he carefully brushed her hair away he saw the wound that wasn't bleeding anymore but had formed a little bump.

Suddenly Arthur was kneeling down next to him and placed his hands on either side of Adriana's face, staring intently into her eyes.

"Do you feel dizzy at all?"

"No."

"Were you sick?"

"No."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Germanius hit me with a bat because I wouldn't tell him anything."

Arthur and Dagonet looked at each other and both sighed of relief.

"No concussion for you little one." Dagonet said happily before he went on to checking her for more wounds.

The Roman commander smiled at her and brushed some dirt off her cheek before he got up and left Dagonet to finish his work. As he walked away from the fire he could hear shouting and quickly walked over to the horses where all the other knights and Guinevere stood.

"What's the matter?" He spoke out loudly immediately getting everyone's attention. Galahad walked up to him quickly, angrily pointing at the woad woman.

"They went out to hunt."

At the lack of response Galahad continued shouting even louder.

"That is our job. Tristan and I always go out hunting.."

"More like Tristan's taking you out to show you how to hunt." Gawain interrupted his young friend in an attempt to calm the situation.

"Seriously? Whose side are you on?"

"Galahad calm down." Arthur tried to cut in but was interrupted by Bors who seemed to be the only one laughing at the situation.

"Yeah calm down pup. You sound like my number 6 when 8 stole her skirt. Should we just get you a skirt then?"

Galahad turned quiet and turned to look at his brothers in arms with hurt and disappointment.

"You all don't get it, do you? These people were our enemy for all this time. How many brothers did we have to burry because of them?"

"We have lost just as many men as you have – if not more." Guinevere cut in, walking towards Arthur. She was just about to speak again when Galahad shouted in a way no one had ever heard him shout before.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Galahad I understand that you're-"

"You don't understand anything woad! For 15 years we have lived in a nightmare. We were taken from our families, our friends, our entire lives because of your people. You kept attacking so we were only brought up for one reason; to kill you. And we lost so many good men to you. And now? The moment we were free men Rome left this island and Arthur became your ally. So what have we been fighting for all these years?"

Nobody said anything. Everyone was looking at the young knight who seemed to be the only one who had the courage to tell Arthur how he really felt about the woads. They expected him to walk away, as he usually did after an argument. But he remained still, looking at Guinevere as if the rest of them didn't exist.

"You fought for your home. Your families. Your history. When one of you died fighting us it was in honour of everything that you stand for and believe in. But us knights? We fought the battles Rome told us to. We were nothing more than slaves, being used to keep the Romans save but we weren't worth anything. And now Rome just abandoned Britain and our brothers died for nothing. They died defending the land against you and now it was simply handed over to you."

He turned and looked at his fellow nights with both anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Now if you all just want to act like there is nothing wrong, go ahead. But I will not stand here and let these woads walk into our lives – however good their intentions may be."

With that said he turned, picked up his sword and bow and left, disappearing between the trees of the forest.

"Pup's all grown up now, " Bors stated as he slowly walked past Arthur in the same direction that Galahad had gone before. As he was right in front of his commander he stopped and looked at him thoughtfully, "he's not wrong you know."

"We'll be right back. Better go and check on that one before he gets himself into trouble." Lancelot said jokingly, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder before he went off after Bors and Galahad with Gawain following him closely behind.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Dagonet was ripped out of his thoughts by Adriana. He hadn't even noticed that he had stopped checking her for injuries when he heard Galahad shouting.

"What for?" He asked, honestly confused about what she could be sorry for.

"If I wouldn't have been so stupid the Bishop wouldn't have captured me. Then you would have had enough time to heal before you had to go out and fight again to rescue me... a Roman."

The giant knight took a deep breath and sat down next to her.

"Don't think for a moment that anything Galahad said has something to do with you. Believe me that you are one of the last people we would think ill of. We were all free men when we all eagerly agreed to go after you. Besides, if it wouldn't have been for you, we would have never gotten the chance to kill Romans. Believe me, being able to fight Romans was something we were secretly wishing for in all of these years."

"Your heart is just as big as you are." Adriana smiled at the man in front of her before she let him continue his inspection.

As he touched her ribs she closed her eyes and a painful expression was clearly visible on her face. She didn't have to say anything for Dagonet's frown told her everything he was thinking. If Germanius had a bat and hit her with it, he probably did more than just hitting her head. But it only occurred to her now that he may have caused more damage than she thought.

To her surprise Dagonet continued checking her for more injuries. He gently lifted her dress to look at the wound on her leg but was pleasantly surprised to find it carefully cleaned and already healing.

"The young legionnaire Spurius cleaned it the day before." Adriana answered his unspoken question.

"He did his job well I see. I will only have to put a bandage on it, but if it starts to bleed again you must tell me and I will stitch it up."

Adriana swallowed and closed her eyes a moment. "Oh God please don't start to bleed again¨" She whispered silently.

"You got stitches before?" He asked her curiously.

"No. But I often saw soldiers who had to get stitches and it always looked terrifying. When I was eleven I saw a man taller than you weeping like a little baby. He wasn't even crying like this when he had the injury."

Dagonet laughed at her story. It was true that getting stitched up was a painful procedure. But he had gotten used to it, as all of his brothers had too. Yet he was quite certain that this fact wouldn't ease her fear right now. So he only shook his head and reassured her that she probably won't be needing any stitches.

After he had finished he looked around the camp, which was still rather deserted after Galahads speech.

"Hey Tris, come here a moment please." He called once his eyes had found someone still around.

Tristan walked up quietly glancing at Dagonet and Adriana with a plain expression on his face.

"Could you bring me a spare shirt?" Tristan looked at Dagonet with a slightly raised eyebrow before he looked at Adriana and walked off towards the horses.

"Was that a –yes-?" Adriana whispered to Dagonet, making sure that Tristan wouldn't hear. Dagonet laughed at her question. It was difficult to understand the scout if you didn't know him.

"Don't tell him I told you but Tristan always has a spare shirt in his bag. He doesn't care about the dirt or the smell but whenever he keeps watch throughout a rainy night he enjoys the luxury of having something dry to put on the next morning." He hoped to ease her insecurity towards his friend a bit with his words however; the expression on her face didn't change.

"Are you afraid of him?" He asked directly, knowing that this was the feeling most people had towards Tristan.

"No, he just," she paused, trying to find the right words, "he is peculiar. He's hard to read. And the way he stares makes me uncomfortable. I guess that is because I don't know him, but still he is the only one knight to do that."

Dagonet nodded understandingly, this was the common reaction to his friend. However, he knew better. Tristan was not the monster people said him to be and he did not want Adriana to be just like everyone else who didn't try to see the good in him.

"Give him time. You'll see he won't make you uncomfortable with time."

When he leaned back he saw Tristan walking towards him with a black shirt draped over his arm. He handed it over and was about to leave again, when Dagonet stopped him.

"I could use your help." Tristan nodded and turned back towards them waiting for further instructions. Instead of telling him what to do, Dagonet first turned to the girl still sitting on the ground.

"Adriana, can you walk?" She nodded and took the hand he offered her. He handed her the shirt before he continued. "I'll need to look at your ribs. You can go over there and put on the shirt, then we'll look how much damage is done."

"Oh.. Alright." Adriana blushed slightly as she understood what the shirt was for. She was too distracted by Tristan getting a shirt that she never even considered what it was for. She walked slowly towards the next trees and bushes to change.

When Dagonet turned around again, Tristan had his eyebrow raised once more.

"Since when do you care so much about a maiden's modesty when she is wounded? When you rescued that slave girl that was lashed, you practically ripped the clothes off her back and gave her what was left of her shirt to cover up her front." Tristan reminded Dagonet with a smirk.

"Well now the injured girl is a noble Roman And our commander's childhood friend he adores like a sister. A little precaution cannot do any harm."

Tristan nodded again, though he was still smirking. He wondered which reason was more important to his friend – Adriana being a noblewoman or being the closest Arthur had to a sister.

It didn't take Adriana long to change. When she walked back towards the knights she had the sleeves of her dress tied tightly around her waist, to prevent it from slipping down. Not that it would matter anyway because Tristan's shirt was long enough to cover up any indecency. It reached over her thighs almost to her knees and you could tell that the sleeves were rolled up. She had tied the ties at the top of the shirt as tightly as possible to make sure it didn't slip off her shoulder. When she reached the two men she looked up at Tristan with slight embarrassment.

"You are rather tall."

"You are rather short." He answered calmly, letting some amusement show in his voice. Adriana laughed softly before she turned and nodded to Dagonet.

"If you have no trouble standing I'll look at the ribs like this. It will be easier to bandage it if necessary." Adriana nodded again so he carefully lifted the shirt a bit to expose her abdomen. It was covered in bruises, yet nothing seemed to be broken. When he took a closer look at her left side however, he found an unusual looking spot. As he let his finger move over it, he was surprised to see that it was hard and moving. Dagonet realise it must be a rather large wooden splinter that was deep enough so that her skin had already started to grow over it.

"Did you feel a sharp pain in your side at some point? Like someone had stabbed you?" Adriana thought back but truly could not distinguish a specific sort of pain.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I fell over many times and did feel a stabbing pain. But then again I landed on stones and whatever was laying on the ground. Why?"

Dagonet looked at Tristan who seemed to be inspecting her side intensely as well before he nodded and unplugged a dagger from his belt, turning towards the fire.

"What's going on?" Adriana asked unknowingly. She was blissfully unaware of what was about to happen and merely believed that the scout was of no help here and had lost interest in staring at her stomach.

"Nothing serious. You have a little splinter in your side. I'll just pull it out and that will be all. Just lay back down, on your right side." Dagonet said with a comforting hand on her shoulder. It wasn't exactly a small splinter but rather a little piece of wood lodged between her ribs but she didn't need to know that.

His method worked. Adriana had many splinters in her hands growing up. She always managed to either touch a door or a table in a way that she ended up with a splinter. Then her father would always squeeze the skin around the splinter together and easily pull it out. So this was nothing serious. She lay down on her side and waited for Dagonet to quickly pull it out.

She was surprised though as suddenly Tristan kneeled down in front of her grabbing her shirt with his right hand and pushing it up to expose her wound. However, he didn't pull back his hand but instead left it there, holding the shirt in place. Or was he holding her in place? She stared to believe that there was more to the situation than the giant knight had told her.

She turned her head as much as she could under Tristan's firm hold on her upper body and was about to ask Dagonet for the truth when she saw him standing there with a dagger in his hand. Wait, wasn't that the dagger Tristan had just held over the fire? Instantly she began to panic.

"You're not using this on me?" She asked a little squeaky. Dagonet only looked at her with an apologetic look and nodded before kneeling down on the other side.

Adriana only closed her eyes and turned her head back. "Oh God, this is going hurt more than stitching up my leg!" She shrieked, praying that it would be over quick. She felt Dagonet replace Tristan's hand on her shirt and instead the scout placed his left hand on her hip. Probably to keep her from moving, she thought. Tristan's other hand rested on the ground right in front of her, as if ready to grab her if she would pull to much against the dagger Dagonet was about to use on her to cut out the splinter.

The first touch of the hot metal with her skin made Adriana scream so loud she scarred herself. Immediately she covered her mouth with one hand and held her breath as Dagonet worked as quickly as possible to cut the foreign object out. She was surprises when she felt Tristan's hand gently pull away the hand that covered her mouth and he quietly spoke to her.

"Keep breathing. It hurts less." She blinked a couple of times feeling tears run down her cheeks as she did so but tried to breath evenly. And Tristan was right. Every time she exhaled the pain was actually less. She could not tell how much time had passed but it felt like an eternity to her until Dagonet finally removed the dagger again.

"All done. Just let me put a bandage on it and it will be over." Dagonet said calmly before he turned away to fetch the bandage.

Adriana relaxed and took a couple of deep breaths before she looked up at Tristan.

"It did hurt less – thank you." He only inclined his head, acknowledging her gratitude but said nothing. Under his stare she grew uncomfortable again and went to remove some of her hair that had fallen into her eyes. That was when she realised that the hand she had used to cover her mouth earlier was tightly grasping Tristan's arm. She didn't even notice when she reached out to grab it.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't realise I had grabbed your arm!" She exclaimed clearly embarrassed by it. However he didn't get the time to respond because Dagonet had returned and began fixing the bandage over her side. Tristan nodded at them before he slowly stood up and walked away towards the horses again.

Adriana looked at her fingers which were still white from holding on to the scout's arm so tightly and, looking at his back, wondered if she had hurt him.

Interestingly her scream had no alerted the others as she had feared so. Arthur came by shortly after Tristan had left and had forced her to eat a small portion of stew. After she had eaten it she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Can I go to sleep now?" He laughed out loud, thinking about how at this moment she resembled the little girl he remembered clearly in his mind so much. He looked around concerned about the absence of four of his knights, but did not want to bother Adriana with his distress. He would find a solution for this situation on his own. For now he was happy knowing that Adriana was alright and that the only thing she needed was rest.

As the sun was about to set he safely tugged her in under two blankets and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Go to sleep little star. I'll keep you save."


End file.
